Ballard Game
by The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings
Summary: At the litt age of 9 Max ride was taken to the school. she escapes 5 years late. But she got wings. Now she has to face real life and public school. i know my summery sucks. i need to be taught. :P
1. proluge

Ballard Game. (( Summery. Max gets taken to the school. gets wings. escapes 5 years later and then has to face public school))

**AN…. My first fan fic every. Enjoy. I hope u like it.**

Prologue

Little 9 year old Maximum Ride didn't know what was happening to her when the big scary half wolf half human guys grabbed her from the playground down the street from her house. Her Mom didn't care much about her so she knew when to disappear from her house. The park was her only escape from the real world. The curly slides felt like you were sliding down Mount Everest. The rock wall felt like you could go to the top of the world and back. And the swings.** (AN. My favorite part too Max).** The swings were her favorite part. It felt like you were flying. Like you could reach the heavens. Sometimes little Max dreamed she had wings so she could fly away and be with a new family. But she knew having Wings was just in fairytales and the chapter books the older kids read.

After climbing off the rock wall Max decided to go swing. Her favorite thing in the world. Well other than taking pictures. Max was born a great photographer. She snapped a few pictures of the wild flowers and some of the blue jays flying around the tree tops. When walking around the corner to the swings someone grabbed her. She screamed. O Did she scream. It was told her scream could be heard down the block but no one paid any attention. Her camera went flying. ((Late it was the only thing proven to be that Maximum ride was indeed kidnapped.))

But the events that happen next would change her life and Maximum ride's own little world FOREVER.

**AN Review Plz and I know it's short. It's only the beginning and I promise I'll make it longer! : ) **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN—Special thanks to Jezabel Raewin for being my first reviewer. Big huge cookie for u. My dog says it's time to continue to the story. So here we gooooo! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride J.P. does. : (**

**Chapter One—**

**2 days later -**

Max P.O.V.

Maximum Ride was thrown into a dog cage two sizes too small for her two days later. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew is she was taken from the park. Her hands and ankles were tied with rope and duck was slapped over her mouth. Then she was thrown into the back of a black van. Max didn't go easily. She ended up with a bruise on her arm and a big red mark on her face that looked suspiciously like a hand. But compare that to what she did to the erasers. Let's say some of them had a broken nose and were a little beat up and bloody. See Max wasn't the sweet little child everyone thought she was. She took Karate and kickboxing since she was three. So she was a pretty good fighter.

After being thrown in the cage Max was given something to eat. Which was stale bread and water. But she was hungry and hey! That was food. She was left alone for a couple more hours after that. So she decided to give this place a name it.

"The school because I've always hated school and those big hairy guys can be….. Erasers!" Max thought. At first glance Max knew she would hate this place and would do anything and everything to get out of here.

A couple hours later a guy in a science coat (what Max later called the white coats) came in with a big needle and a vile of clear blue liquid. Max shuffled as far as she could from the needle. (She has always hated needles). But in this cage there wasn't much room to back away from him. In fact Max could stand up in this cage if she slouched a little. The white coat put the needle in the vile and sucked up about half the liquid and he kneeled down to the cage doors level.

"Hand" he said in monotone. Max shook her head no.

"Hand" he said again

"NO" Max screamed. So the white coat reached into the cage and grabbed her hand and put the needle in the vein of her wrist. Max cringed as she felt the liquid go into her arm. She screamed all the felt was pain.

Pain.

Pain.

It felt like her whole body was on fire. She screamed again.

White coat P.O.V.

The white coat left because he hated what they did to the experiments. She was just a little kid. She had her whole life to live and it wasn't fair that she had to do it here. That moment the white-coat decided the he would help the young girl escape when the time was right.

Max P.O.V.

What happened next would thing Maximum Ride dreamed about. Wings grew from her back tell the were about 11 feet across. She felt something weird growing in her to. All she knew was it hurt.

" Pain is Just a Message. Pain is just a message." She muttered to her self. And just like that the pain was over. Max Ride felt ten times stronger. She felt she could take on the world and would escape without a scratch. That day changed her life forever.

**14 YEARS LATER- **

At age 10 Max was left out her cage and was just locked in a room because they cages were just too small for her now.

" This is so freaking boring" Max shouted as she punched the wall. She looked at the blood on her knuckles and just shrugged. It would heal fast anyway. The one thing Max wanted to do was fly like she always dreamed but the mad( not mad as in angry but mad as in crazy.) scientist thought she would escape. They were right but not like she would ever admit it.

She looked at the 12 foot . she smirked. She took of the braclet that hid her wings. One second later wings were now on her back. She climbed on to an empty box and jump….

She started to fall tell she rembered FLAP! ( "I'm such a retard" she thought). She was flying. Like actually flying. She couldn't help the smile the crossed her face and the happy little scream that escaped her mouth. Maximum ride knew that she could escape whenever. But first she would have to convince the white coats to take her … outside..

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

**AN—the end of chapter one. I know the chapter things are all messed up. Don't blame me. Blame fan fiction. It's longer. Ill attempt to make it longer next time. REVIEW plz**


	3. Author Note Sorry!

**Author Note- Sorry! Not a new chapter. (story time) Just recently my best friend in the whole wide world died in a car crash. Her name was Allison. Her birthday was just a week away.( strange thing was it was like she knew she was going to die) I will miss her .. a lot. Her funeral this weekend. I'll try to update soon but I make no promises( well other than to continue the story. Duh) because I have to be with her twin 24/7 so she doesn't do anything too stupid. Sorry again! :'( : ( **

**R.I.P. Allison**

**- Girl-with-black wings**


	4. Chapter 2

**AN- Chapter 2 is a go. Thanks to my reviewers (again). Cookies for u all. Boarding school sucks especially when you're on summer break and you're still stuck in the place. And all it does is rain... I swear all the student will have to buy boats just to get to the dining hall and back to our dorms. I got put here because both of my parents are dead. I have some really bad luck. Well enough about me. On with the story!**

**Declaimer- I Don't own Maximum Ride J.P. does (cries)**

**Chapter 2...**

Max P.O.V

"Plan Get Max outside is a go" Max thought to herself. Max soon realized to never say anything out loud at the school because you never know whose watching or listening. Once she didn't get food for a week because she started to complain about the stale bread and water. I mean who could blame her. The food there sucked with a capital S.

Taking one quick look outside the window of her "room" Max say her favorite (*coughnotcough*) white coat coming to check on her. Max thought this was stupid because how was she going to get out of this room anyway. It would be kind of difficult for a 14 year old girl to bust down a door even with her improved strength.

Coming out of her thought bubble. Max heard the keys knocking against the metal door.

Cling.

Cling.

Cling. She always that the sound was ghostly and sad like a ghost in the attack banging two tea kettles together to stop the madness.

The door slide open and the scientist walked in.

White coat P.O.V.

I knew the girl was up to something when I walked in the room just by the look on her face. I could read her like and open book. Anyone could when you got to know her. Today the day I'm taking her outside. Todays the day she'll try to escape. I hope they know what's coming for them.

Max P.O.V.

"Come on Subject 21 you're going outside today" the scientist said in his creepy monotone. ("that's what I'll call him creepy monotone guy" Max thought in her head). She just raised her eyebrow, grabbed the hoodie with two slits in the back and put it on. Max followed him down the hall and past a room with weird blue mood lighting. In side it looked there were floating brains on a stick. Max turned her head away in disgust. She hated what they did here. It was gross and just wrong. They climbed down 5 flights of stairs and out the door. The door opens to a small field with a ten foot fence with spikes on top.

"Let's hope I can make that" Max thought. She did a quick 360 and saw that it was only her and the white coat out here. The white coat winked and pushed her forward. She raised her eyebrow. (Took many hours but she finally mastered the art of raising 1 eyebrow). Out of her left eye she say erasers filling out the door. One look at the white coat and she took her bracelet off, her wings appeared and she was out of there. Taking on last look down she say the white coat get shot by a huge riffle. He went down like a rock.

"Maybe I made a friend and just didn't realize it" was the thought in the back of her mind but it couldn't be true not white coats were nice. They were all evil. Every last one of them.

With that Max took off soaring into the distance. Hoping to find a new family and a new life were no one had to know her secret and were she didn't have to be tortured every day.

All she could can do is Hope.

Hope.

Hope.

Hope.

**AN- The end of chapter 2! * Woot*! ** Does happy dance* stops before someone gets hurt* Review plz! I know u want too. QUESTION—are any of you guys in boarding school? Pm me and we can talk about our experiences at school or if you want to find out about my boarding school.**

**Peace out.**

**Girl-With-Black Wings :P**


	5. Chapter 3

**AN/ Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Writers block sucks u know. Plus I broke my ankle.( I have an awesome green cast) Plus my friends wouldn't leave me alone about our scary movie sorry!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**Claimer- I own myself, my Mp3 player, my dog, my bird, my guitar and my dance shoes.**

**Chapter 3- Ballard Game **

**Max P.O.V.**

Flying is awesome.

Flying is the best thing in the world.

Flying is the only thing that makes me feel free.

After flying around for a couple hours I decided to land in Arizona. And let me tell you it was freaking hot. Being a smart me I would of took off and flew in the sky BUT since there was tons and I mean tons of people around I did the second smartest thing I could think of.

Walking around. So I threw up the hood of my hoodie. And started walking.

- **30 minutes later-**

After walking around for about thirty minutes. Well it felt about thirty minutes because I don't own a watch. A box of Kleenex would be a big plus for me. I was getting the weirdest looks for people. I really didn't think I looked that bad. Might have had some dirt here and there and my hair was a little while. Didn't think I smelt that bad either. But I could be wrong. These people must think I'm a hobo or a homeless person.

"_You are homeless Max." _ The voice inside my head said (**That rhymed!) **

"No dip Sherlock" I said inside my head because I really didn't need any more strange looks. Right when I was about to turn the corner a pale white hand grabbed my arm.

"WHAT!" Being the smart person I am. That was the most intelligent thing that came out of my mouth.

"Come on honey. Let's get you back to the orphanage" Said a lady that was about 37 years old with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"But I'm not an orphan" I said pulling my arm from her grasp. This lady was either psycho or crazy. Maybe both!

"O it alright honey. It's just this way" and with that she grabbed my arm... again! And we started walking down the street.

**- 10 minutes later-**

Looking up I see a big brick building with a sign that says Hawking, Arizona orphanage.

"Great" was the only thought that went through my head. The crazy lady walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. She had a strong grip on my arm and I think it's gonna leave a mark.

"Can I help you" Said a lady about 30 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a little Hispanic to me but I wouldn't know because like before a box of Kleenex would be a huge plus for me.

"I found this young girl wandering along the streets and from the state her clothes are in. I figure she's an orphan." Crazy lady explained.

"Thank you Mrs. White. I can handle it from here" And with that Crazy lady walked away. The Hispanic lady at the door and turned to me and said.

"Sorry about her. She's a little crazy but I'm Mrs. Martinez and I run the orphanage. What's your name?"

"Its okay and Maximum Ride" I said. Inside I was cursing myself out. I hope I haven't blown my cover.

"Well Hello Maximum Ride and welcome to our orphanage"

"It's Max just Max" And with that she lead my inside to face the doom of an orphanage.

Let's see how this works.

**AN/ And End! I know this chapter sucks. Like badly. Sorry. Well Review. The other characters will be coming in the next chapter promise!**

**Question time- What's your favorite scary movie? Mine are Nightmare on Elm Street. All the grudge movies, my soul to take, the paranormal activity movies, let me in and all the resident evil movies. **


	6. Hopefully last Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE (AGAIN) I promise this is the last one.**

**I made a huge mistake in the first chapter it said 14 years later. Just delete that from you little minds when you read that. She's supposed to be 14 years old. Thank you toMaximumRideFanAddict for pointing that out. So just delete a few years (I think it's supposed to be 5 years later not 14). **

**So plz plz plz plz plz plz excuse that mistake! **

**AND to**

**MaximumRideFanAddict BIG HUGE COOKIE FOR YOU * claps***

**Thanks again**

**Girl-with-black wings :)**


	7. Chapter 4

**AN/ sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry X a bazillion! I'M really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy, had writers block, had to take care of little kids, Had to make sure no one lost a finger when we set off fireworks on the 3****rd**** of July. And had to make sure we didn't get caught by the police. (Gotta love them illegal fireworks). So I'm really sorry! **

**Chapter 4- Ballard Game. **

**Max P.O.V.**

As Mrs. Martinez open the door and led me inside, I saw it was just like a regular house. Looking to the left I saw the living room. Which consisted of a flat screen, a brown couch, two comfy looking chairs, a coffee table, a shelf with about a million dvd's and six kids and a little black dog. Looking to the right I saw a kitchen and stairs leading up to the second floor where I assumed the bedrooms were.

"Come on Max I want to introduce to you the rest of the kids" with that Mrs. Martinez grabbed my arm a took me into the living room.

As soon as we entered the living room and the noise left in a rush leaving us in complete silence while the other kids starred me down. Before I could stop myself the understament of the year came out of my mouth.

"Well this is awkward". There was a short pause before everyone burst out laughing. Okay I admit it was pretty funny. In the end we all ended up on the floor or clutching our sides.

"Okay*pant* everyone*pant* this*pant* is*pant* Max. She the newest addition to our family. Treat her nice" Mrs. Martinez said out of breath. Then she pointed to the little blonde girl on the floor.

"That's Angel" then she pointed to the little blonde boy on the floor next to Angel.

"That's Gazzy. You'll soon find out why" With that she pointed to a tall strawberry blonde boy laying down in front of the couch.

"That would be Iggy" She pointed to a mocha skinned girl on one of the chairs.

"That's Nudge" Then she pointed to the girl sitting next to Nudge.

"Ella"

"Fang would be the one in all black sitting on the couch" And last but not lest she pointed to the little black dog on the floor.

"That's total. Angel picked the dog out" Mrs. Martinez said all in one breath.

"Okie dokey. I'll attempt to remember all the names but I make no promises and next time breathe"

Mrs. Martinez giggled and said

"I'm going to go sit up Max room. Everyone be nice and Fang?"

The boy and black looked up with question in his eyes

"Be social" With that Mrs. Martinez raced up the stairs.

I leaned awkwardly against the wall while everyone else turned back to what they were doing. Wow. One minute you're seen and the next your completely forgotten. Loving people I see.

I walked to the back door, slid it open and walked out.

"What to do? What to do?" I whispered. I looked up and saw the second best things in the world. Swings. I started running across the yard. I sat down and started pumping my legs to go higher.

Swinging was the best thing in the world. (Well second best because chocolate chip cookies are the best thing ever.) Going higher I closed my eyes and just felt the wind rushing threw my hair. Opening my eyes I saw I was going really high. With no second thought I jumped. It was like flying without the wings. But in my world things didn't go perfectly as planned. My foot got stuck. That was just my luck ( **AN/ that rhymed!)** I felt a sickening crack in my leg and I went flying through the air backwards. I fell and hit the ground HARD. There was a shocking pain in my leg. And I did the one thing I knew how to do. I screamed.

OW!

OWW!

OWWWW!

The back door slide open and Angel came skipping out.

"Hey Max do you want to…" here sentence was cut off when she saw me on the ground clutching my leg in pain.

"MAX!" Angel came running over.

"Are you okay?" Angel asks.

"No Angel. Go get help" Angel nodded and ran back into the house.

**ANGEL P.O.V.**

Go get help was the only thing running threw my head.

"GUYS" I screamed.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed back? I ran into the living room.

"Max fell off the swing. She's hurt bad." I said a little out of breath.

"How bad?" Ella asked.

"I think her leg is broken but I'm not sure." When I said broken everyone was out the back door in less than 10 seconds.

I just hope Max is okay.

**Max P.O.V.**

I saw the backdoor slide open and everyone pile out. Then they all came running towards me. Well that's what I thought because I was busy screaming in pain. Which reminds me?

OWW!

OWW mother [enter swear word of choice]! I felt someone touch my leg. I swatted the hand away.

"That hurt!" The owner of the hand chuckled and picked me up. A earth shattering pain shot up my leg and ear shattering scream came alone with it. See if I took my bracelet off I would heal faster but they can't know my secret so I'm stuck with the pain of a broken leg. It's awesome I know! (Note the sarcasm).

I didn't notice but somehow we made it inside and I was put on the kitchen table.

"What is the heck is going on down here?" Mrs. Martinez asked. Taking one look at everyone at the table she rushed over to find me holding my leg in pain. I swear I'm going to start crying if someone doesn't help me soon. And I Maximum Ride never cry but we all make exceptions every once in a while. Before I knew it hot tears were running down my face.

"Max it's gonna be okay" Angel said holding my hand but yet tears were still running down my face. Hey don't blame me. It hurt!

"Okay everyone. We need to take Max to the hospital to get her leg checked out. Ella, Nudge and Iggy stay here and watch over the house. Fang carefully carry Max and put her in the van. Angel grab the ice pack that's in the freezer. Everyone else get in the car." Mrs. Martinez demanded. Within Minutes we were all pilled in the car. Fang in the front set, me across the Back set with my feet in Angel's lap. And a really cold ice pack put on my leg. To tell you the truth it felt gooooddd.

Angel was blabbing about what color cast I should get.

"Ooo you should get pink or green" Angel blabbed on.

"I don't care Angel. You can pick out the color." I said not really thinking about it. The only thing I was thinking about was hoping the doctor didn't find out about my secret.

**An/ AND END! Okay that was a way longer chapter and a better one too. I hope you enjoy it. Review please! I have an unhealthy addiction to Chinese food, cheddar and sour cream chips, and gummy bears and milk. Fan fiction is going to make me fat. **

**Well bye!**

**-Girl-with-black wings**


	8. Chapter 5

**An/ Heyy ppl of earth and surrounding planets. I've decided to be a nice little crazy person for once and update (shocker). Really big shocker. Well the annoying friend next to me … (OUCH she slapped me!) said I should get on with the story so without further ado ((or however u say that))**

**Chapter 5—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

The ride to the hospital was probably the most boring ride in the history of boring rides. Even if it only took a whopping ten minutes. I swear I was about to fall asleep if it wasn't for Fang picking me up and banging my very swollen ankle against the van's door.

"Fucking cow that hurt!" I cursed

"Sorry" Fang chuckled.

"Oh you think it's so funny. How about I go push you off a cliff and see how you like it?"

Fang just rolled his eyes and waited for the Hawking General Hospital's sliding door to well slide open. Ha see while in pain I seemed to crack myself up.

Fang walked through the doors and into the white sterile looking lobby. There were clusters of plastic chairs all around the lobby and a few stands with dull looking magazine thrown on top of them.

It took all my strength to not run (well hop) out of the lobby screaming like a banshee. Mrs. Martinez ran (well more like speed walked) around me and Fang and strait to the only nurse in the lobby.

"Excuse me but can you help me please?" Mrs. Martinez asked. The nurse nodded and they both walked over to us.

"My daughter Hope flew off our swing in the backward and I believe she broke her ankle." Mrs. Martinez said. My eyebrows shot up at daughter but mostly at Hope. Who knew Mrs. Martinez could be sneaky? Fang most have been thinking the same thing because his eyebrows where about off his forehead. It was a pretty funny sight. I would have been cracking up but the pain in my ankle stopped me.

"Okay Mrs.?" the nurse asked

"Bryson." Mrs. Martinez said. My eyebrows shot even further up my head. I swear if they could go any higher they would be on the roof.

"Oh okay. Mrs. Bryson you can take Hope back to room three and I'll go run and get the doctor" With that the nurse pointed to a hallway and ran off down another. Fang carried to me to what seemed to be room three and laid me down on the bed. Angel hopped up onto the bed and said

"I know what color cast you cast your gonna get. GREEN!"

"Alright Angel. Green sounds awesome" since she was a little kid she didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice but Fang sure did.

"Angel how about you go sit in one of the chairs and let Hope rest" Fang said quietly. Angel looked confused but jumped off the bed and plopped down in one of the plastic chairs beside the bed. In about ten minutes the doctor finally came in the room and started poking and prodding my ankle. I hissed in breath every time he touched it.

"Yep defiantly broken. You're going to have to get a cast. Is there a specific color you wanted?" The doctor asked.

I looked over at Angel and said

"Green". The doctor nodded and left the room. Angel was happily hopping in her chair. It looked like she was a little kid who got a pony for Christmas.

Thirty minutes later I had a bright green cast and dull looking crutches to match. The doctor handed Mrs. Martinez Pills for pan and to take whenever needed and told us we were good to go. I hopped up on my crutches and started walking. err crutching to the door and out to the van.

After a few unsuccessful minutes trying to get in the car. Fang picked me up and slid me into the back seat.

"Thanks"

Fang just nodded. Ugg stupid nonsocial butt hole was what I thought but I had a little thought creep in the back of my head.

"How was I gonna fly with this big green lumpy thing weighing down my leg?"

**AN/ and that's a rap. Please review you know you want to and the name Hope Bryson goes to and awesome person named Dolphiness! Thank for the name! Big cookie for you! Thanks again!**

**Review please while I go get cooling lotion for my ridiculous sunburn!**


	9. Chapter 6

**AN/ Hola mi amigos! Thanks to all the reviews that well reviewed. Especially MaximumRideFanAddict,** **blaze-secret writing, XxDDxX ().**

**Answer question times. (Please remember these are all from MaximumRideFanAddict)**

**#1- Sorry no that's not very attractive but cookies crumbs always fall out of my mouth soo join the club and cool. Hope you had fun on vacation.**

**# 2- If Max threw Lissa off a cliff, attached to an illegal firework SHE would probably feel really damn happy. Wouldn't everyone?**

**# 3- Yep I totally Love that. (Google and verb and sarcasm thing) and sunburn is a pain. I can barely raise my eyebrows or arms without it hurting so you're lucky.**

**Well without Further Ado (still don't know who to spell that so I'm going with ado)**

**Chapter 6 - Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

I soon Figured out it was a heck of a lot easier to get in the van than to get out. I had to turn around, sit up, open the door, attempt to stand up and have Fang pick me up and out me on the ground so I could use my crutches to walk... err crutch to the front door.

Mission- get out of the Van

Mission status –complete

My next mission. Get up the front steps of the orphanage. Taking a quick look up. I began to climb up the steps. Of course in my perfect would I had to fall… right on my ass. And it hurt.

"Max! Are you okay" Mrs. Martinez asked.

"Just Peachy" I managed as I struggled to get up. Angel skipped up the steps to open the door for me.

"Thanks Angel". Jesus what is up with me and saying thanks today?

"Welcome Max" With that Angel skipped through the door and ran into the living room. I crutched through the front door and down the hallway to the living room. Taking a quick look around I saw everyone staring at me. It was kinda creepy. I put my crutches against the side of the couch and I fell back onto it. Aww comfy just the way I like it.

"Take a picture it will last longer" I said finally breaking the silence. Everyone looked away with different stages of embarrassment on their faces. Well everyone except Nudge.

"OMG that cast is so awesome Max! I love the green. It's so bright! Can I sign it please? Omg you should let me give you a makeover. So you like match the color of the cast." Nudge said all in one breath. I blinked and blinked and blinked.

"Um sure you can sign my cast but no to the makeover" I shudder at the thought of the makeover. Nudge came skipping over with a black sharpie Marker and signed her name.

"Anyone else want to sign Max cast?" she asked. Sure enough everyone wanted to sign my cast. Pretty soon I had 6 names on my cast.

Nudge

Angel

Ella

Iggy

Gazzy

Fang

Total. Wow. Someone signed Totals name so make that 7 names on my cast. It brought a smile to my face. Maybe this people were family? Maybe this place is where I belong. But what Mrs. Martinez said next made the smile fall off my face.

"School starts in 2 weeks and Max you're going to"

Oh CRAP!

**An/ and that's a rap! Like it? Hate it? It was kinda filler chapter and sorry if its review and you can ask questions I don't mind. While you do that I'm going to steal some eggs and bacon from my friend. Mmm I'm so glad one of my friends can cook because I burn everything and anything. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I'm so bored and kind of pissed at the moment. The queen bitch at my school got my number (one of my friends gave it to her. What a back stabber!) And she won't quit harassing me. She calls me fat (even if she weighs more than me). She calls me a boy because I'm not as girly as her. Well one thing is that bitch is going down with the back stabber. Aww revenge.**

**Any way…. To vent the anger I'm am giving you the next installment in Ballard Game**

**So without further ado**

**Chapter 7—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

Oh! Crap was the only thing that was running through my head. Mrs. Martinez probably saw the look on my face and automatically went into worry mode.

"Max what's wrong?" The thing is I've never been to school but she didn't know that. No one knew that. Well better get over this over with. Gulp.

"It's just that I've never been to school". There was silence. Complete silence. I became well acquainted with my feet.

"What do you mean you've never been to school?" she asked.

"Like I said never been to school. I learn everything by listening, the computer or the TV." I took a quick look around and saw looks of shock from the kids and a disapproving look from Mrs. Martinez. It

Really hurt but being Maximum Ride. I stormed to the backyard. Well as fast I could on my crutches. Not taking one look back.

**Ella P.O.V.**

"Mom! Why did you do that? Now she's gonna hate us for sure and it's your fault!" Everyone nodded, even Fang which was a big surprise.

"How can you blame me? She's never been to school. What was I supposed to do.?"

"Hmm I don't know. How about be nice. I'm sure it's not her fault that she's never been to school" I said loud enough to wake up Total who had been sleeping on the couch the whole time.

"Doc I hate to agree with Ella but she's right. You could have been a little nicer to Max." Iggy said breaking me and mom's stare down.

"She probably doesn't even know who her real family is" I whispered. Everyone nodded again except for Mrs. Martinez who was getting angrier by the minute.

"Why do you think that Ella?" Mom asked.

"Did you see the way she looked like when she came in here? She was like sad. Her eyes were cold and empty like she's never had a family and she looks like she's worn the clothes she has on now for more than a year. Anyone could figure that out" Taking a breath. I looked around at everyone. They seemed to be silently agreeing with me." We all know what it was like when we first got to the orphanage. It was scary but we all had family before no matter how bad they were. Max looked like she hasn't had anyone to take care of her since she was about nine years old." I added.

With that I left the room. Everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds of thought.

"Probably thinking about Max" I though inside my head. No matter how hard it may be. I was going to make Max fit in the family so she knew she always people to fall back on.

_The only thing they didn't know was Max was listening the whole time._

**A/N: and so ends Chapter 7! Does anyone else have queen bitches at their school? And what do you think I should do for revenge? But I am kinda happy because I get this cast off my ankle is 2 weeks. ( it's bright green just like Max's)( hahaha :D)**

**Btw I hereby make MaximumRideFanAddict the super reviewer of this story!**

**Please review I know you want too!(( and feel free to ask questions.)) **


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Hola gente de la tierra y la ficción del ventilador! (Translation for you people that don't know Spanish. Hello people of earth and fan fiction!)**

**I am very bored again. Very very bored! So bored I could kill me self .So bored I watched 5 scary movies and didn't scream once( but I did when the toaster popped. ) Not very funny. T But the fun gets to start when I get this bright green lumpy cast off my ankle and go swimming, skateboarding, walk, run, skip, well you get the idea. Just can't wait and someone has to remind me to wear sunscreen. I'll leave that job to the dumb-ass friend sitting next to me. Ouch! Ashlyn slapped me. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride. I own me that's it. (Just because I keep forgetting the disclaimer)**

**While I go beat her up please read!  
>-<strong>

**Chapter 8—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V. **

Two weeks past faster than I thought it would. We went to the mall, where Ella and Nudge bombarded me with clothes and shoes. It took all my strength but I refused the bambi eyes (my only weakness). So now I have a whole closet full of t-shirts, pants, shorts, converse, and a few other things.

"MAX GET UP!" see why need an alarm clock when you have Nudge to wake you up every morning?

"Five more years" I mumbled half-asleep. I was wondering why Nudge was waking me up so early on a weekday. Normally I slept tell about noon then it hit me. It was the first day of Hell high. Great (note sarcasm). I rolled over the best I could and before I know it I was hitting the floor. Nudge helped me up but was trying to stifle and laugh.

"Nudge get out so I can get dress"

"But." She couldn't get the rest of that sentence out because I cut her off. Aw sweet silence.

"No Nudge. You're not giving me a makeover and there's no way in hell you're going to pick out my outfit" With that I pushed her out my door and turned the look. Again, aw sweet sweet silence. I hopped over to my small closet and pulled out a Silver ish tank-top, Black skinny jeans, a leather looking jacket and one knee high black convers.( **A/N: Link to outfit on profile)** I could only wear one because the stupid lumpy cast covered up my whole foot. I quickly put on my clothes (had a little trouble with my skinny jeans but I managed) and I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush the wild tangles out or my dirty blonde hair. As long as it didn't look like a wilds Mane I was fine.

Grabbing my crutches, which were placed by my door, I managed to hop down the steps and into the kitchen where the most delicious smell was coming from. I sat down in my usual place next to Angel and a plate filled with bacon and eggs was pushed in front of me. As soon as Mrs. Martinez sat it down I pounced on it. In less than ten minutes my food was gone and I was rubbing my tummy and happiness.

"Okay guys time for school" Mrs. Martinez shouted from somewhere in the house. Getting up Angel Handed me my bag which was filled with school supplied. My bag was black with a pink gem skull on it.**(A/N: link to bag on profile)** The pink was kind of bad but it was the only sling bad that I could find that I actually liked and Angel said she liked it and who can say no to that? Some stupid hobo that's who! **(No offence to hobo's)**. Anyway, apparently being hurt was not a good enough excuse for Mrs. Martinez so I was stuck walking to school with everyone else. We had to drop Angel and Gazzy off at the elementary school then we had to drop Nudge and Ella off at the middle school. Wishing them all good luck we made our way to Hawking High school. Fang, Iggy and I were all going to be freshmen this year. This should be exciting. But I was a wee bit nervous because these people have been together for years. But being Maximum Ride I didn't show it. Oh, that reminds me. Being sneaky, Mrs. Martinez signed me up to school using the name Hope Kristina Bryson. I didn't know anyone over the age of 20 could be sneaky. Guess I was proved wrong. I just hope I can remember my name and not randomly blurt out Maximum Ride.

Breaking out of my brain bubble I saw that we had finally arrived at Hell... cough. I mean Hawking High school.

"Welcome to Hell High M-Hope." Guess Iggy had the same idea as me. Leading me to the office the guys disappeared just as I entered the door.

"Excuse me are you Hope Bryson?" asked the lady behind the front desk.

"Yes"

"Great! Here's your schedule and locker number and comb. Your guide should be here in a few minutes" Ugg to perky for a Monday morning. I grabbed the paper and crutched over to a hard looking plastic chair and plopped down in it. Now to wait...

A few minutes later a girl appeared in front of me. She had brown curly hair, glasses and was wearing blue skinny jean with rips, a green shirt that said mean girl boot camp and black converse. Taking a deep breath she asked

"Would you be happen to be Hope"

"Depends on who's asking" She just laughed and helped me up.

"I'm Darian. I'm supposed to be your "guide" for the day" Darian said putting air quotes around guide. I chuckled.

"Well Darian I think your funny so I'm making you my honorary best friend" I said laughing a bit at the end.

She started laughing and by the end of it. We were both holding our sides and gasping for air.

"Well all right then. Let's go find your crappy locker and I'll show and help you to your first class" She looked down at my schedule and saw that we have all classes together.

"Wanna sit with me at lunch too?" She asked

"Sure" I smiled and nodded. With that she grabbed my arm and started leading me too my locker and helped my anytime I would slide against the floor with my crutches.

Maybe just maybe I was making a real friend.

My first friend in 14 years. I'm on a roll!

**A/N: and that's a rap. Please review and you'll get the lunch scene which I can promise a fight with Lissa.*cracks madly*. Please review and tell me if you like it or hate it. **

**AND I FINALLY GOT TO PUT A FRIEND IN MY STORY!*woot!* the girl Darian (Pronounced Dare-e-en)**

**Is one of my friends. Her last names McCoy so full name is Darian Nicole McCoy. ((Shh don't tell her I told you this. She will kill me. Ha)**

**Please Review. Pretty please with extra triple super-duper [insert flavor of ice cream] on top!**

**Thanks ( feel free to ask questions)**

**The-girl-with-the-black-wings :D **


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello my little minions*coughs* I mean readers. I got so bored I decided to write the next chapter.**

**Any way I'm going to start writing questions at the bottom for you reviewers to answer. So please answer them no matter how dumb or stupid they may be.**

**I wanna thank all my reviews that reviewed! Thanks*claps for them* and I want to think all the people that gave prayer and sorry's and internet flowers when I told you faithful reviewer and readers that my friend died (Allison). I had this ugly cast at her funeral. She probably would have laughed (I knew she did when I fell at dance) and would have loved the attention. And then when we sang all her favorite songs. I sang most of them. *blushes***

**Can't wait to get this cast off to do dance again (and to do flips and cartwheels).**

**On a brighter note the fireworks were awesome.**

**Chapter 9—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V. **

My schedule is:

Homeroom with Miss. Manley rm. 200

1st- English with Mrs. White rm. 201

2nd- Algebra I with Mr. Buchanan rm. 211

3rd- Gym

4th- World history with Mr. Daum rm.110

5th- Lunch

6th study hall with Mrs. Leeum rm. 212

7th Spanish with Miss Rodriguez

8th Art with Mrs. Wood rm. 100

9th back to homeroom

Yeah that was a really boring schedule. I don't know how they expect me to do gym. I can draw pretty well so I'm good with art and I'm not a great with Spanish but we all have to learn right! (Note sarcasm).

"Hope"

"Hope"

"HOPE!"

"Whaa" I asked breaking out of my brain bubble.

"Were at your locker" Darian said, with a smirk slowly spreading across her face. Looking up I saw we were at my locker alight. Locker number 13 with the combo 37-19-13. I tried to open it once and it opened. Must be more magical then I thought I was!

Darian grabbed what books I needed and we header to my no our first class. Darian introduced me to the teacher and did the same thing in 2nd. To tell you the truth both of these classes were very boring and I was about as lost as a chicken in a pig pen. Darian and I were walking down the hallway to gym when I asked the question.

"I really hope the teacher doesn't expect me to do anything for a while." Darian giggled and shook her head. When we reached the gym I waited for Darian to get changed and we both went into the gym.

"Coach Smith this is Hope and she's the new addition to our gym class" Darian said. The coach nodded and tossed me a pair and shorts and a t-shirt with the schools logo on them and told me to go get changed and to come outside to the track when I was done changing. I raised an eyebrow but managed to change and hop out the track with Darian.

"McCoy! Bryson! Get walking or running" Barked the coach. I raised my eyebrow and turned to him. He shot me a look that said get going and with that he went and sat on one of the bleachers. Everyone was looking at the coach like he was the dumbest person on earth. Well he is in my book. Guess it's time to get those eye's check gramps.

Anyway me and Darian started running around the track. Well she was jogging and I was crutching alone. We were the slowest ones in class which wasn't such a big surprise. The words coach said at the end of class had me groaning.

"McCoy! Bryson! Both of you out here at the end of the day! And I want you to run it then!" I groaned and headed back inside to get changed back into my clothes and into my one shoe.

World History with Mr. Daum was pretty awesome because we really didn't have to do anything and we didn't get yelled at. Best teacher ever!

By the time lunched rolled around I was starving and was thinking I was going to pass out from lack of food. We raced toward the almost empty cafeteria. Grabbing a tray I piled it high with food, paid, and Darian carried it back to the table for me.

"Hope, this is JJ, Dylan, Sam and Sammie." Darian explained. JJ had brown hair with shockingly green eyes. Dylan had blonde hair and blue eyes, Sam had brown hair and blue eyes and Sammie had black hair and violet eyes. Her eyes were the best. I sat down just as Iggy and Fang came up and took the sets next to me. Everyone else was looking at them like they were bugs who just got squished on the windshield (okay gross image. Moving on.).

"Guys it's okay! That's James and Nick" I said, pointing each other out while using the fake names Mrs. Martinez gave them. Everyone seemed to lighten up a bit expect for Dylan. Iggy got in conversation with Darian and Fang was putting in his Comments every now and them. Dylan was starting to creep me out. He just keep staring at me. Did I have something on my face? I stood up quickly and made and excuse that I was going to the restroom. Not noticing that someone was walking behind me I ran right into them and made their lunch tip back and splatter all over their clothes. But from the looks of it this girl needed it. She looked like a slut to put it nicely.

"OH MY GOD! YOU JUST RUINED MY SHIRT YOU BITCH!" the girl behind me screamed. She has flaming red hair and pointy green eyes. The whole cafeteria went quite. So quite you could hear a pen drop. It was kind of creepy.

"Me the bitch? Look in the mirror. You'll see her" I said back felling total badass like that's until the hand came out and slapped me hard against the side of my face and she dragged her nails down making the blood drip down my face. I turned around and gave her a look that could scare grown men. She backed away regretting what she did. Good she needed to. I swung my hang forward and hear it connect with her nose. I hope it broke. Next I slapped her across the face and dragged my nails down the side of her face.

"Ooo look we match now!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. The started to laugh. I bent down to her level on the ground and whispered in her ear.

"Watch your back"

I stood up and whirled around and there was a huge gasp that went around the cafeteria. I was getting a little woozy and when I put my hand up to my face I saw that my hand was covered in blood. O the bitch had got me good. I took one step forward and fell. Let's say I hit the ground hard but that's when everything went black.

The only thought that went through my head was

"Hey! At least I didn't have to run at the end of the day with Coach Smith anymore!"

**A/N: that's a rap people. Close the set! Tell me do you like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**QUESTION TIME! (( You knew it was coming!))**

**What's your Favorite song, who sings it and what's your favorite part of it?**

**(( Answer please!))**

**My favorite song( for now) is Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. My favorite part is "there's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head, glitter all over the room" ( what Ke$ha was there!) **

**Anyone Please feel free to ask questions!**

**Please review while I go to the little girls room. **

**The-girl-with-the-black-wings**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey people. Today I'm here with my friend Shelbith OW okay Shelby. Gosh no need to get violent.*rubs forehead***

**Shelby: Hey. Please ignore her. She's had too much sugar for this time of day. (Friday the 8****th**** at 11:18 Am.) **

**{Me}: SUGAR! Sugar! Hey! Wait! Its 11:19 now!**

**Shelby:*facepalm***

**Me: *sticks tongue out***

**Shelby: Real Mature m&m. Real mature! Any way we don't own Maximum Ride**

**Me: Yes I do! :D**

**Shelby: See too much sugar? No you don't!**

**Me: Fine!*flips hair* I don't own Maximum Ride. I wouldn't be on this site if I owned Maximum Ride now would I and if J.P. is a 15 year old girl from Ohio I would be a little scared.*shudders***

**Shelby:*raises eyebrow* ….. Anyway without further ado (stole your line m&m!) here is**

**Chapter 10(finally fells like it was just yesterday we started chapter one*wipes tears*- Ballard Game**

**Fang P.O.V. (*GASP*)**

Turing around I saw Max… err Hope hit the ground with a thud. Ow that's got to be painful. Rushing forward I picked Max up.

"Iggy I'm gonna take Hope to the nurses office. Grab her crutches for me will ya?" I asked. He nodded and I rushed out towards the door. One of the seniors saw me and opened the cafeteria door for me. I nodded my thanks. I hope Max will be okay but judging from the big red mark on her forehead she might have a headache when she woke up. I saw the nurse's office around the corner and picked up speed.

Just be okay Max.

**Max P.O.V.**

When I woke up all I saw was Fang and one of the nurse lady's leaning over me. I instantly shot up but regretted it.

"How you filling Hope" God that name was getting annoying. Hope is a way too girly name. Ugg.

"My head hurts" I said while laying back down Fang chuckled.

"Well Hope I think you're free to go but I'll give you something for your headache." Said the nurse and she shuffled away looking for the headache drug. She handed me a small white oval shaped pill and I swallowed it down without even thinking about it.

"Come back here if your headache gets to be too much" With that the nurse went back into her office and shut the door. Fang helped me down and we walked out of the nurse's office.

As we passed the principal's office I say Lisa sitting in one of the plastic chairs. I stuck my tongue out as we passed. I know real mature but I didn't give a crap. If I was born to act like a 2 year old today. Then I would act like a 2 year old. I turned to look at Fang and he was trying and failing epically not to smile.

Then I remembered something Coach Smith's gym class. Shit! I grounded, making a few head's turn toward me. I gave them my signature death glare and they turned back around. This was going to be a loooonnnnnggggg day.

**THIS IS A LINE AND I SHALL NAME IT OREO!**

By the end of the day I was about to explode. The bell rang finally signaling the end of the day. I piled out of the door with Fang and Darian and rushed toward my locker. Sorry coach but I'm skipping the running. I snuck away from Darian and made it out the front door before she could ask questions. With that me and Fang started the long walk home. As we passed the track Darian spotted me and rolled her eye's but keep running. Coach looked pissed but I didn't care. Take that gramps!

We walked past the elementary school and middle school. Apparently Nudge and Ella picked up Angel and Gazzy from school and they all walked home together. So I was stuck with Fang and Iggy. Great. (Note the sarcasm). This was going to be a long walk home.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

We finally made it home without killing one another. I ran inside and changed into my Pj's**( Link to picture on my profile!)** which had Black pajama bottoms and a white shirts that says: Hell was full, so I came back. Nudge had got them for me and I found them kind of funny. See I was too lazy to change into different clothes so I just put pj's on so I wouldn't have to change out of another outfit after dinner. See smart thinking!

I just hope we have something good for dinner.

**A/N: and that's a rap. Love it? Hate it?**

**Shelby: Please review**

**Me: Yea Please?*bambi eyes***

**Shelby: Any ways I want to ask the question today.**

**What's your favorite Candy?**

**Shelby: Skittles!**

**Me: Crunch bar!**

**Both: Please answer and review and feel free to ask anything!**

**PEACE OUT,**

**Shelby and M&M**

**Me: Stop calling me that*slaps***

**Both: get it cat fight**

**Random little dude: Please review!* shuts mental curtains* **


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Turns out I wanted to write the next chapter for Ballard Game because I'm so bored. Shelby had to sadly leave us. So I have kidnapped my friend Daniela Oww okay Danny for this chapter. She say to tell you all that she's a girl not a guy last time she checked.**

**Danny:*Smack's M&M***

**Me: What is with everyone calling me that!**

**Danny: Because it is you initials dumbass. Your initials go M.M.M. and you do love M&M's. **

**Me: Oh.**

**Danny:*facepalm* Please excuse that dumbass. We do not own Maximum Ride. On with the story.**

**Me:*whispers to Danny* When's your mom bringing me food.**

**Danny: Shut up princess. Your food will be here in a few minutes.**

**Me:*pretends to die***

**Danny: O shit!*leans over***

**Danny:*Smacks* Please Excuse us. Were a hopeless case. The doctors failed us. Any way M&M would like to thank a very special reviewer named WhiteWinterStar. She says thank to all the review's and say's your awesome. And with all the questions, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Me: So without further Ado**

**Chapter 11- Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

Turns out Mrs. Martinez (who constantly keeps telling me to call her Dr. Martinez. It makes her fell younger or something) wanted to get her Mexican on tonight. For all you sick minded people** ( A/N: that included us!)** out there I meant food. She made Taco's, which are the best things since sliced bread. We except for cookies maybe.

As I made my way to the table everyone raised their eyebrows at my pajamas but went back to their food. I ignored the weird looks from across the room and made my way to sit beside Angel. As soon as my butt hit the chair a plate appeared in front of me. I quickly shoveled in about… well I don't know I lost count when I hit my sixth one. As soon as I finished I looked up I saw looks of astonishment, surprise and downright disgusting flying around the table. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were the ones showing looks of astonishment and surprise from them. The disgusting looks were coming from Nudge, Ella, Dr. Martinez and Angel.

"Whaa?" I asked while attempting to wipe the sauce off my face.

"Max that was disgusting/cool!" came from everyone except Fang. I high fived Iggy and Gazzy and stood up from the table ignoring the protest from Dr. Martinez that said I had to stay at the table tell everyone finished. I rolled my eyes and hoped up the stairs from my room. I slammed the door and dug out my phone so I could text Darian. Did I mention that Dr. Martinez got me a phone? No? Well she did.

(MAX= bold. Darian = not bold)

**Hey! :D.**

Hey.

**What's up home skillet?**

Lolz. Home skillet? Really Max?

**Yes Darian really**

Ugg my mom's calling. Text ya later alright?

**Ugg fine sure**

Bye: P

**BYEEEEEE: D**

After getting off the phone with Darian, I realized it was about ten o'clock. So I flopped onto my bed and hopped to catch some Z's. But of course in my perfect world it took me two hours to fall asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

I woke up with a start and ran straight toward the bathroom. I felt terrible. So freaking terrible. I made it just in time to the bathroom to upchuck everything that was in my stomach. It was pretty gross. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom and strait into a hard black object. Huh I didn't know there were any walls in the middle of the hallway. Did you? I stumbled past the black wall just for a pale white hand to reach out and grab my hand.

"Max are you alright?" Fang asked. Oh. So it was Fang who was the black wall.

"Just peachy" I replied back. Fang looked at me and but a hand to my forehead, just to take it back instantly.

"Max your burning up" with that he grabbed my arm and guided me back to my room and made me lay down. He left and I heard his footsteps pound down the steps into the kitchen. A few seconds later Fang returned with Dr. Martinez following close behind. Someone up there was really on my side right now is he? (Sarcasm). Dr. Martinez rushed forward and put a hand to my forehead.

"Yep. Defiantly a fever. Max you get to stay home today, alright sweetie?" I nodded and heard her tell Fang to get everyone up, tell them about me and to get ready for school.

"Max get some sleep. I'll be up in about an hour to check up on you" with that Dr. Martinez closed my door and I drifted off into an un easy sleep.

I just really hoped it didn't get worse before it got better.

**A/N: **

**Me: and that's a rap people. **

**Danny: Love it?**

**Me: Hate it?**

**Both: Please review**

**Danny: You'll get a big virtual cookie! (:: ) **

**Me: Like that but different**

**Danny: Were sorry that these chapters are short.**

**Me: We both have this thing wrong with us….**

**Danny: Where we can't do one thing for a long time. ..**

**Me: without going nuts**

**Both: The doctor's say it's a lost cause**

**Me: We should really stop doing that Danny**

**Danny: I agree M&M**

**Both: Review please and feel free to ask questions!**

**Me:*glares at Danny***

**Danny:*glares at M&M***

**Both: Stop that**

**Both:*smiles sweetly* Please ignore us. Like the doctor's say. **

**Danny: It's a **

**Me: Lost**

**Both: CAUSE!**

**Please review!**

**Me: Question time! **

**Danny: We want you readers to ask us (me or M&M) a question.**

**Me: This is a once in a lifetime event**

**Danny: So ask anything that isn't too stalker(ish)**

**Your PSYCO friends,**

**Danny and M&M. :D**


	15. sicks days by d  AN:

**AUTHOR NOTE. ( THIS IS THE LAST ONE)**

**Hey guys this is Danny. Your faithful writer( the author of this story) has gotten sick and she has allowed me this message**

**Me: Yea really I have. Ugg * runs toward the bathroom***

**Danny: Okay guys M&M ( the author) has gotten really sick. She at like 20 of my mom's awesome taco's, one million tator tots, 2 sliced of cold pizza, 3 chcolate chip cookies, chocolate milkshake, tons of stuff at our malls food court. **

**ME: Okay they get the idea**

**Danny: Well anyway she's just started to hurl about a couple minutes ago. And I'm here to say the author of this story won't be able to update for a couple of days**

**Me: But were not forgetting this story * runs toward potty***

**Danny: Okay she's calling for me. While I go deal with that. I want you reviewers to ask me any questions threw reviews or PM. You can ask anything like how's she's doing. I will answer. I'll use her profile.**

**O great well she's calling again. I'm sorry guys but were not forgetting this story. We promise.**

**Me: Yea promise * yells from bathroom** Danny get in here!***

**Danny: Well I better go. Remember to ask!**

**Danny and M&M* Danny runs to bathroom***


	16. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys its Danny! I've been here all night taking care of your faithful author. You should be happy. She's the crankiest person in the world when she's sick. Any way your faithful author wanted to write the next chapter….. We'll have me write it while she tells me what to write. I might add something here and there.**

**Me: Yep I'll tell her what to write.**

**Danny: shush it and go lay on the couch.**

**Me: Oh shut up**

**Danny: Yes princess*snort* so anyway I'll be the one writing this while she's sick. Lucky me.**

**Me: we have a special thing to say!**

**Danny: Thanks for reminding me M&M. why yes we do! Me and your faithful author are going to London (Europe) for 3 weeks before our stupid school (where lunch times at 12:40. It is torture) starts up on August 24****th****. Yippee!**

**Me: but we will bring Lucy (yes I names my laptop) our faithful laptop so we can still write the story**

**Danny: Okay for any of you who decided to actually read any of that. **

**Without any complications (hopefully)**

**Chapter 12—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V**

Getting sick sucks. Really just sucks. But Hey I was feeling better than I did this morning. It's about 12:00 and I've finally decided to get my sorry ass out of bed. Thinking back to my schedule we would be having lunch in about ten minutes. Thinking about lunch made my stomach growl. Guess it's time to feed myself unless Dr. Martinez say's I can't have anything. Seriously sometimes living here sucked but it was better than nothing. I padded across the room to my door and threw it open.

_CREAK!_

That damn door is gonna be the death of me. It's too creaky. As I made my way from the top of the stairs to the bottom I spotted Dr. Martinez in the kitchen. I slowly made my way towards her in hope to find food. God I was gonna die if I didn't get feed soon.

"Max! What are doing up? Go back to bed now!" Dr. Martinez said once she spotted me. I rolled my eyes and ask my question.

"Can I have something to eat?"

"No! Get back to bed now!" Guess no food for me but a girl can always dream. I groaned and made my way to the couch and plopped down on it. I reached for the remote in hope to find something good to watch on TV. Flipping through about one hundred channels, I decided to watch a movie. Getting up, I made my way to the movie stack. Picking up the goriest movie I could find I put it in the DVD player. I plopped down on the couch in enough time to see that I would be watching Nightmare on Elm Street. Fine by me.

Clicking the play button I laid back and got settled in to watch the movie, just to have someone turn it off. Looking up I saw Dr. Martinez looking down at me.

"Didn't I saw get back to bed?"

"Yea but I'm not tired anymore and I don't feel that bad" Dr. Martinez came forward and put a hand on my forehead. Little did she know my body temp. was normally 104 degrees.

"You're burning up! Strait back to bed" with that she grabbed my arm and pulled me up my room, put me in my room and locked it from the outside. Looking around I spotted the window.

"Jackpot!" I whispered so she wouldn't here. I rushed to my closet and put on jean shorts with black ripped leggings underneath them( because anything Nudge buys makes me look like a slut),a white t-shirt that says feed me, my beat up purple converse, and my wing neck less.**( A/N: Picture to outfit on my profile)**. I never really had to worry about my bracelet because it always was on my wrist.

Walking over to my window** ( A/N: let's pretend she got her cast taken off)**, I took and quick look behind me, I stepped out of my window and on to the roof. Leaving my window open I walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. Taking a quick look around I saw a few bystanders stop and look at me. I probably did look a little weird standing up here. Without a second thought I stepped off the roof. I heard a few people gasp but it didn't faze me. Bending my knees, I rolled and landed in a crouched position. It was pretty funny when everyone's breath went out at the same time.

"Max! What the hell are you doing? You could have gotten hurt!" screamed Ella.

Oh CRAP!

Breaking in to a run, I ran passed them and down the street. Speeding up, I made it to the park, about five miles away, in about five minutes. I wasn't even breaking a sweat. It felt good to run. Looking back I saw that no one was following me but I bet they would be here in about ten to twenty minutes. Now what to do for ten to twenty minutes you ask? Well climb the jungle gym of course. Is it possible to laugh and run at the same time? I think it is. Climbing onto the jungle gym, I made the climb upwards. It was kind of hard but not that hard. See the jungle gym was about two stories high and I was on the top of the roof of the jungle gym. The jungle Gym consisted of slides, rock climbing, monkey bars, you name it and it was there. Looking out to the front of the park I saw Dr. Martinez followed by Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, Nudge, Angel and Ella step out of the van and make their way towards the jungle gym.

"Now where could she be?" I heard Dr. Martinez asked. Are they really that stupid that they can't just look up?

"Um Mom "I heard Ella ask.

"Yea" and with that Ella pointed up to me. Dr. Martinez looked up and stood there with looks of shock written all over here face. It was a pretty funny site to see. A few minutes later I saw a blonde head pop up over the top of the top of the jungle gym.

"Max!" Angel said and ran to hug me. I let her. Just got to love them Hallmark moments.

"Can I stay up here with you?" She asked. I nodded my head and said it was okay. I whispered in her ear and she nodded and giggled. We both stood up on the Jungle Gym and started to dance around. I even did a couple cartwheels and backflips. It was awesome. I heard a camera go off and looked down and there was Nudge taking pictures. I smiled and waved. I just hope Dr. Martinez knew that it was gonna take a looooooonnnnngggggg time to get us down.

**A/N: **

**Danny: That would be a rap people.**

**Me: Love it?**

**Danny: Hate it?**

**Both: Please Review! **

**Danny:*glares***

**Me:*glares***

**Danny: Well anyway**

**Me: We want**

**Danny: You readers**

**Me: To ask**

**Danny: The questions**

**Me: This time**

**Danny: And we want to thank all the reviewers.**

**Me: Yea thanks.**

**Danny: especially one named HeAt-StRoKe because her name is Danny too*claps***

**Me:*slaps* Ignore her. We also want to thank: WhiteWinterStar and rocketdog791**

**Danny: But really rocketdog791? I guess it's good? It is the most epic story on this site!**

**Me:*slaps hard***

**Danny:*slaps harder***

**Me: Ignore her**

**Danny: and ignore her**

**Me: like the doctor's say**

**Danny: It's **

**Me: a**

**Danny: Lost**

**Me: Cause**

**Both: For any of you how took the time to read this.**

**Me: Good bye**

**Danny: Peace out!**

**You're messed up in the head friends,**

**Danny and M&M**

**Both:*runs back in* WE DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!*runs out***


	17. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

**Me: Hey people**

**Danny: Hey!**

**Me: yep you guessed right. Danny is staying with me for the rest of the week so we have decided we are going to share this story!**

**Danny: Yep. We are now co-authors err I guess.**

**Me: Yeppers so I guess you guys have to get use to Danny now. **

**Danny: Weirdo!**

**Me: ha. Well on with the story**

**Danny: On wards March!**

**Chapter 13—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

Being on the top of the jungle gym felt like you were on top of the world. It was an amazing feeling!

Angel crawled down about ten minutes ago and they were currently trying to get me to come down. I think it was irritating Dr. M but I really didn't care.

"Max if you don't come down here right this instant, you can stay up there all night!" I just shrugged. Looking down I saw Dr. Martinez pushing everyone to the van. I honestly didn't care. It was awesome up here. Dr. Martinez took one look up at me and if saying are you coming or not? I shook my head no and walked to the middle of the top of the jungle gym. Looking up at the stars I heard Dr. Martinez start up the car and drive away. Ah peace at last. Taking one look to the right and then one to the right I curled up and fell asleep under the stars. And yes I did stayed there all night.

**THIS IS A LINE AND HIS NAME IS BOB.**

Rolling over once I felt the sun on my face and snapped away just too almost fall off the top of the jungle gym. Oh right I did stay here all night. All the details from last night came snapping back to me at once and I started to laugh. A few people probably thought I was nuts but I really truly didn't care. For once it felt good to laugh.

Once my episode was finished I heard my stomach grumble. Ah must be time to head back now. Climbing down the jungle gym, I broke in to a run and made it back to the house in about five minutes, give or take. When I opened the door I was bombarded by Dr. Martinez and Fang? Shadow? Oh yep it was Fang alright.

"Max what were you thinking?" I heard Dr. Martinez ask as I walked past her into the kitchen.

"I was just embracing my inner rebel!" I shouted back. She just rolled her eyes and slides me a plate full of chow. Let's just say I had it done in about ten minutes. It was that good.

As I got up from the table, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the hallway. Turning around I saw it was Fang.

"Dr. M was right Max. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you not my fucking mother and I can do whatever the hell I want" I shouted at him.

"You could have been kidnapped or worst killed" he shouted back.

"I'm not no fucking prissy girl Fang, I can fucking take care of myself" with that I felt my fist fly forward and connect with his nose.

_CRACK!_

Opps guess I broke it.

"Bitch" he yelled at me. I was pissed and seeing red. I kicked my foot forward and he went flying back. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door.

I was pissed.

Yes I punched Fang

And it felt freaking good!

**A/N:**

**Danny: Yea we know it's short.**

**Me: But hey you got an update**

**Danny: Oo Fang is pissed**

**Me: Ha anyway we want to thank all the reviewers. Every last one of them**

**Danny: Yea thanks**

**Me: especially my friend Izze**

**Danny: Yea but no we want to place the guessing game**

**Me: Oh right. We want you people TO GUESS MY NAME!**

**Danny: Yep. Her name starts with an M!**

**Me: That's your only hint. AND IZZE YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO ANSWER.**

**Danny: but everyone else can. **

**Both: So please guess and please review!**

**Danny: We do **

**Me: Not own**

**Danny: Maximum**

**Me: Ride!**

**Both: Please review and ask questions! **

**Both:*backflips out***

**Me:*falls on face***

**Danny:*laughs head off***

**Me: Smiles sweetly**

**Danny:*runs***

**Me: So while I go kill her please review**

**M&M and Danny**

**Now start guessing my name! :D**


	18. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Danny and Me: Hey were back people.**

**Me: Yep and sorry WhiteWinterStar me name is not Marina but you got the first two letters right!**

**Danny: So yep. Next clue is her name starts with an M and an A**

**Me: Yeppers. So anyway sorry if the last chapter was a tad bit violent. I'm kinda pissed at my boyfriend.**

**Danny: Yep. He is a jerk. So anyway we want to thank all reviewers and then **

**Me: Without further ado.**

**Chapter 14—Ballard Game **

**Max P.O.V.**

It felt so freaking good to punch Fang! I just hope I didn't hurt him that bad because you know I might need to punch him more later. Going to bed later that night I felt relieved and a little less stressed.

**THIS IS A LINE AND HER NAME IS SKITTLE.**

Getting up for the school the next day I decided to just wear what I wore yesterday and just brush out my hair because you know I only wore it for a couple hours. Getting all the tangles out of my hair I decided to finally head down stairs.

Walking into the kitchen I saw that everyone was ignoring me. Well two can play at that game. I walked over to my spot beside Angel just to see Nudge put her feet up on my chair. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Angel, just to see her looking at me and fighting back giggles. I smiled at her, grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed my bag.

"Mommy, I'm walking to school with Max today!" I heard Angel say to Dr. Martinez.

"No Angel. Ella and Nudge are taking you today" she replied. Angel ignored her and grabbed her pink backpack.

"I don't like Ella and Nudge now!" she said and with that she grabbed my hand and we both walked out of the door. Dear Nudge and Ella, I do believe you got told. Love, Max. I sometimes really amuse my self. I snapped back into reality just to hear Angel ask

"Max, will you take me to school everyday?"

"Sure sweetie" I picked her up and twirled her around. She started to giggle and jumped out of my arms. She than grabbed my hand and we both spun around in circle's. Our laughing could probably be heard two towns over.

We reached Angel's school a couple minutes later. She pulled me down to her height and whispered in my ear.

"Love you Max, see you after school" I allowed her to kiss my check and she skipped off to her little friend waiting by the front gates.

No matter how small Angel was she could really make the world a little brighter.

**THIS IS A LINE AND HIS NAME IS HERSHY. **

By the time lunch rolled around, I was starving. I probably would have died on the spot but I managed to stumble to the lunch room in search of food. After pilling my tray full of food and paid, I decided to look for a table. Looking at my usual table I saw that everyone was ignoring me and looking the other way.

I suddenly didn't feel very hungry. I dropped my tray with a bang, making my food scatter all over and my chocolate milk to run all over the floor. Head turned toward me is surprise and there might have been a little bit of shock in there too. I really didn't care. Taking one look at my usual table I saw that they were all staring at me. I shrugged and walked out the lunch room doors.

I walked across the soccer field to the track and started to run. I speed up and made one lap around the track in about one minute. I ran a couple more laps with my eyes closed. It felt good to run and work of steam. Taking a peak out of my right eye I saw people pilling out of the door to see what was happing. God every heard of personal space? Guess not because they all piled up by the fences wrapping around the track and soccer field. By now I was running a full out sprint. I stopped right before I hit the finish line. I leaned back on my heels and I slid across the line and a little bit forward. Ah gotta love the smell of burnt rubber in the morning… err afternoon.

Everyone started to clap and shouting Hope! So being me I sprinted away and I sprinted all the way towards the elementary school. Guess I was skipping today. Looking down at my watch I saw that it was about two hours tell all the little kids got out so I settled in to wait.

**TWO HOUR LATER **

Angel spotted me and ran over. She tackled me with a hug. I laughed and grabbed her hand.

"How was your day at school" I asked her. She began telling me about her day. I was only half listening because I was mental preparing myself for what was gonna happen at home. Before I knew it we were at the house.

Well let's see how this goes.

**A/N:**

**Me: That's a rap people**

**Danny:*nods***

**Me: Well keep guessing me name. It's a characters name from a beloved book that many teenagers love to read. My mom was obsessed with the adult series of this book.**

**Danny: Ugg you gave them another clue.**

**Me: love it?**

**Danny: Hate it?**

**Both: **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**! **

**And feel free to ask questions.**

**Danny: And I Danny Hale made a mistake. We spelt necklace wrong in a chapter and when little Maxie was talking to Darian we accidentally put Max not Hope. So pretend Hope is there not there in the text message.**

**Me: Thanks and REVIEW! And we know it's short.**


	19. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Danny: O look were bored again.**

**Me: really bored.**

**Danny: So we have decided to write another chapter.**

**Me: and yea we realize both author notes for the last chapter made no sense. So were sorry. ANYWAYS in 5 days on July 15****th**** it's Danny's birthday! She's gonna be 16**

**Danny: And that means were having a party. I just hope someone doesn't spike my drink again.* Stares at M&M***

**Me: Coughs* I won't leave you alone again then. It was your fault you set your drink down but if you get drunk…coughagaincugh I'm gonna leave you there and make a run for it. Every man err girl for herself! **

**Danny: Nice to know I have a caring friend.**

**Me: Yep**

**Danny: So without any other fights*crosses fingers***

**Chapter 15-Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Were home!" I yelled to who every was listening.

"Angel! Max!" Dr. M yelled. She smiled at Angel but gave a look that said we would talk later. I took a small step back. What! She can be scary when she want's too.

"Mommy can me and Max go to the park?" Angel asked.

"Sure but Max you might want to change your clothes" I rolled my eyes, told Angel to wait and ran up the stairs to my room.

I put on some black and white skinny jeans, a pair of ratty old converse, a silver fedora and a tank-top that said Fuck Off just for the hell of it.( **A/N: Link to outfit on my profile) **

I ran down the steps, just to be stopped by Dr. Martinez. I raised my eyebrows.

"Max what the hell are you wearing?" I decided to play stupid.

"Clothes?"

"You know what I mean. Go change your shirt or put a coat on?"

"Nope." I said Popping the P. I pushed past her and finished my walk down the steps. I grabbed my phone and wallet.

"Ready to got Angel?" I yelled out. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Be back later!" I screamed to whoever was listening again.

It took about five minutes for Angel and I to get the park. She let go of my hand and ran toward the park. I went to sit on a bench. About thirty minute later I couldn't see Angel anymore. Great. I got off the bench and began walking to the last spot I saw here. She wasn't there and I was really starting to get worried. I yelled her name about ten million times.

"ANGEL"

"Angel"

"ANGEL!" nothing came back. I ran all over the place looking for her and she wasn't there. So I did what I was taught to do. I called Dr. M.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring... come on pick up.

"Max what's wrong?" I heard on the other end.

"It's Angel. I can't find her anywhere" I said back and then really started to panic.

"Max! Calm down we will be there in a minute" the line went down.

About five minutes later Dr. M and everyone else came running up. I heard her telling everyone to go look for her. I was floating in and out of reality.

"Max. Max. MAX!" I finally snapped back to reality to see Dr. M. shaking my shoulders. I felt tear's prickle my eyes and threaten to fall but I, Maximum Ride, never cry.

"It isn't your fauly. We will find her" I nodded slowly and she hugged me. That's when I started to cry. Dr. M patted my back tell I stopped. I nodded my thanks and I walked to help the others.

Walking around the corner, I saw the little blue headband Angel had in her hair before she left. I picked it up and slowly walked back to Everyone else.

"Anyone find anything?" Dr.M asked. Everyone shoke there head no but me. I put out the little blue headband. Mrs. Martinez put and hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. It took a couple minutes but she finally took her hand away from her mouth and opened her eyes. She looked at me and Nodded. I stuck the headband in my own hair and said.

"For Angel." Soon enough six replies came back.

"For Angel"

"For Angel"

"For Angel"

"For Angel"

"For Angel"

"For Angel"

I just hope Angel wasn't hurt or worse….

**A/N:**

**Both: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Danny: Cliff Hanger.**

**Me: We might kill Angel. We might now.**

**Danny: But the only wa**y **to tell is if you guys**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Danny: So please Review.**

**Me: and feel free to ask questions.**

**Your awesome writes,**

**Danny and Me.**


	20. Chapter 16

**A/N: **

**Danny's not here today. So you guys are stuck with me…**

**So while it contains to thunder storm….*Scream!*(it just thundered really loud and I almost went potty in my pants. I think my doggy went potty on the floor. Oh well. **

**Ever since I was a little person, I've been afraid of storms. Yea big bad me is afraid of storms just because when I was little, me and my friends thought it would be fun to run around outside while it was storming and lightning hit a pole right behind us where we were playing. Lesson learned: never play outside in thunderstorms.**

**To a reviewer named WhiteWinterStar: my name is not Margret, Maggie,** **Matilda (really great movie), Madison, Maddie or Madison. **

**To a reviewer named Jezabel Raewin: Thanks for the review!**

**To a reviewer named XxDDxX (or Deanna): They might find her but you know me, I'll add a surprise twist... Muhahahahaha **

**To a reviewer named the jade empress : No she didn't get taken from the school. If you read she got taken from the park that was down the street from the house.**

**To a reviewer named rocketdog791: I'm thinking your guessing my name. It's not Miranda or Marissa**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIWERS. YOU GUY'S (AND GAL'S) ROCK!**

**My name Hint: You guys are coming up with girly names. My name is kinda a guy name. Its dude(ish). (Danny's word's not mine)**

**So without Further Ado,**

**Chapter 16—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

The next day at school I was a wreck and people were starting to notice. I was ignoring people, day dreaming in class, and there seemed to be a permanent frown on my face. I still had Angel's blue head band in my hair. I was surprised it fit my head. That was probably why it fell of Angel's head. It was just too big for her.

Running out of Algebra, were we did absolutely nothing, I headed to gym. After changing into my gym uniform, I headed to the big gym. See at our school we have two gyms. A small one that the girl's use most of the time and a big one that the guy's use and when were all together.

"Okay class, since it's raining outside I'm letting you pick what you want to do. You can either play basketball or just sit out." Coach yelled just to make sure everyone was paying attention. I decided that I would just sit out this time because really I would be thinking about Angel too much and probably get hit upside the head with a basketball and no one really want's that now do they?

I headed over the bleachers and climbed all the way to the top. I leaned back on the wall and watch everyone run around playing basketball. I spotted Iggy and he waved at me like a moron. Oh Iggy. I laughed and waved back. Wait! Hold your tacos. Did I just laugh?

Guess I did. I slide slowly to the step of the bleachers. Images of Angel flashed through my head. Images of her playing, swinging, holding my hand when we walked to school, hugging me, laughing and just being Angel. With every image it made me feel like I was responsible for Angel Disappearance.

"Because it is your fault, Max" I whispered under my breath.

"Hope what's wrong and why are you crying" Looking up I saw Darian standing in front of me. I put a hand up to my face and sure enough I was crying. I shrugged and became well acquainted with my sneakers. Darian sat down beside me and put her around my shoulder.

"Hope I want you to know that you can tell me anything" I nodded and said

"My little sister went missing" She gasped and started firing questions at me.

"What's her name? What does she look like? When did she go missing? Where did she go missing?" I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. I'd hate to tell her she's been spending way too much time with Nudge.

"Her names Angel, She has blonde hair and blue eyes, She went missing yesterday and it was at the park. That answer all your questions?" I said taking a much needed breath. She nodded, hugged me and stood up. She smiled at me and ran back down the bleachers to join the basketball game again. I sighed and leaned against the wall. This day couldn't get any worse.

_But what Max doesn't know is its going to get worse. Way worse. _

**A/N:**

**That is all people. Love it? Hate it? **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**! **

**Please review and feel free to ask questions!**

**- Me. **


	21. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Me again! I have some news reviewer finally guessed my name. *claps***

**To a reviewer named Xxxwish4wingsxxX: You are the first on to guess that. It wasn't Mary it was the second one Max. Finally someone with some smarts can guess it. Thanks big cookie for you.**

**So yea my names Max. My mom named me after the adult series of Maximum Ride by J.P. There called where the wind blows and the lake house. I didn't know that tell my mom actual told me that. I felt like an idiot. Ha and no my last name is not Ride. It's Merchant in fact! So comes the nick name M&M. My middle name for any of you who care is May… My name is so cliché I know and I don't care if you guys believe me or not… Just don't yell at me if you don't believe me. **

**So without further Ado,**

**Chapter 17—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

By the time school ended I was glad to get out of there. Sometimes school drives me nuts. Hehe I said nuts. Ah sometimes I just crack myself up.

Once I got home, I decided to take a walk. I just really needed to clear my head. Sooner or later Dr. M is gonna have to end up sending me to the loony bin.

Walking around a street, I saw an Alley. I know what you're thinking, Max you idiot don't go down that alley! Well something like that.

I stepped foot in to the alley and made my way down it. I spotted a black blanket covering something up.

Well you know curiosity killed the cat and all.

I pulled off the blanket and saw something that would make me have nightmare's for the rest of my long life. There under the blanket was Angel and…. Another girl that looked like here. Angel looked fine, just a little shaken up but the other girl looked blue and her eyes were empty and cold. Angel squinted against the light and saw me. She ran up to me. She hugged me and began to cry. I hugged her tight.

"Angel who's that" I asked pointing to the other girl on the ground.

"That's… my …..Twin…. her…. Names….Allison…. "She said through hiccups but continued,

"He killed her and said he would kill me too." And she began to cry again. I managed to get her off my leg and picked up the girl off the ground. I told Angel to stay by me and to run if you see anything. I carried Allison out of the Alley and back to our house with Angel following me close behind. I know what you're thinking. "Omg you can't do that" Well look I did and I don't care. As I reached the house I told Angel to scream help on three.

"one"

"Two"

"Three"

"HELP!" We screamed together. I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood could hear us but oh well. Soon enough everyone inside the house and came across the yard to me. I saw Angel hide behind my legs.

"Is that Angel" Dr. M whispered. I shook my head no and sat Allison on the ground. I turned around and picked Angel up. I turned around once again and everyone gasped. Angel dropped to the ground and grabbed on to my leg and I told everyone exactly what she told me.

"So this girl, Allison, is your twin Angel?" Dr. M. asked Angel. I looked down at Angel and she nodded. I looked at Dr. Martinez and nodded my head yes. Dr. Martinez blinked and grabbed her cell phone to call the police. I'm pretty sure she was telling about Angel and the dead girl on the lawn. It was a pretty scary thought.

Soon enough the police arrived with the guy that took the dead people to the city morgue. Dr. M told the officers what Angel told us. The offices nodded, told us when we could hold the funeral and wished us a good day. Yea because really anyone could have a good day after that. (Sarcasm people!)

I walked inside with Angel still around my leg. I took her up to her bedroom and helped her pick out some new clothes.

"What do you want to wear Angel?" I asked her. She ran to the closet and pulled out a little blue dress, red converse with bows for string and glitter, and blue leggings. **( A/N: Link to outfit on profile)** I giggled but helped her put the stuff on. I tied her shoes for her two.

"Max?" She asked

"Yeas Angel"

"Can you put my hair up in pig tails?" I nodded and put her hair up the way she wanted.

"Max can I dress you up please?" she begged. Don't look at the eyes. Crap I looked at the eyes. I sighed and nodded my head. She pulled me too my room and began looking through my closet. She came back a minute later with a blue dress, navy blue leggings and my red converse.**(A/N: Link to outfit on profile)** I raised my eyebrow but went to put it on anyway. I came out a couple minutes later.

"Here Max, put your hair in piggy tails too?" Angel said and handed me two hair ties. I did what she told me because now I knew there was no escaping. Angel and I looked really similar. It was pretty funny. Angel grabbed my hand and took me down stairs were everyone was waiting.

I smiled and skipped the rest of the way with her.

Once we reached the bottom of the steps, Dr. M looked up and smiled.

"Don't you girls look cute" She said and snapped a picture with the camera. I laughed and asked if I could have a copy. Angel did the same and Dr. M nodded. This was the life.

Maybe these people were actually becoming my family? And if they were I was loving it.

**A/N: that's a rap. LOVE it? Hate it?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

** - Me**


	22. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**Me: Yippee! Danny's back! **

**Danny: Sadly **

**Me:*slaps***

**Danny: Yea ow. Well anyway we were on Youtube**

**Me: And we found an awesome theme song**

**Danny: For the flock (you know the maximum ride one for any of you who are dumb)**

**Me:*laughs* Well anyway it's called**

**Danny: Fences by Paramore**

**Me: SOO I want all of you readers to look up that song when you're done **

**Danny: Reading this chapter!**

**Me: It a really good song and it really fits the flock.**

**Danny: Especially when then escape the school**

**Me: Hehe any of you that heard this song**

**Danny: PM us or tell us in a reviewer**

**Me: If you think this song fits the flock.**

**Danny: THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIWERS**

**Me: AND WE DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**Danny: Because if J.P. is two 15 year old girls that are tomboys. I would be really scared.**

**Me: So without**

**Danny: Further**

**Me: Ado**

**Me: Chapter? (I should really start remembering these things.)**

**Danny: It's chapter 18, Dumbass**

**Chapter 18- Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

Wearing all black was kinda nerve racking. (Not that I was complaining) but it added to the sadness. I was wearing a strapless back dress, black knee high converse because I would never wear heels in my life, a black headband with a little black bow and a black scarf.**( A/N: Link to Max, Angel, Ella, and Nudge outfits on profile). **My hair was curled down my back. In case you guys didn't notice its funeral day.

Angel was wearing a black and white polka dotted dress, black ballet flats, and little black bows in her hair. Nudge was wearing a black skirt, black off the shoulder top, black high heels, and her hair was strait as a board. Ella was wearing a black dress, black high heels; about a million black rubber bracelets, a black headband and her hair was the same as Nudge's. The boys had on their boy clothes and Dr. Martinez had on her adult clothes. We all got in the van and drove to the cemetery where the funeral was being held. It was a long ride but we all made it there alive.

I hoped out of the van and Angel grabbed my hand. There were chairs put out for all the guest that came. Angel and I sat in the first row. Angel hopped off my lap and walked up to the casket. She put a small purple flower on top. A small tear made its way down my face but I stopped myself before anymore could fall. I felt Angel crawl back on my lap and curl into my side. I put my arm around her and whispered comforting words. Dr. Martinez came and sat to my left and the preacher began to talk. He thanked us all for being here today and all that jazz. About an hour later the casket was lowered into the ground. I felt the side of my dress getting wet from Angel tears. Thank god I was only wearing this dress once. People were starting to get up and walk and talk. I put Angel on the ground and grabbed her hand. I made my way to the food table and grabbed a bottle of water. I asked Angel if she wanted one and she nodded. I handed her a bottle of water. She began leading me to a less crowded place and we both sat down in the grass. She began blabbing about what she wanted to do during winter break. I nodded every now and then pretending to pay attention. What I was really thinking about was photography. I haven't taken picture in a long time but I really want to. Maybe Dr. Martinez can help me with that.

**A/N:**

**Me: That's all folks**

**Danny: Love it?**

**Me: Hate it?**

**Both: REVIEW!**

**Me: I'm sorry it's short but my laptop is really starting to piss me off. I would write something and I would hit a button by accident and it erased half of the story. So sorry.**

**Danny: Yea it got annoying BUT were going on vacation on the 16****th**** for about 3 weeks but we will still update.**

**Me: We promise**

**Danny: So please review!**

**Me: And feel free to ask questions**

**- Danny and Me. :D **


	23. Chapter 19

**A/N: Me and Danny here today.**

**Me: Hey ya'll**

**Danny: You**

**Me: THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE IS COMING OUT TOMORROW!**

**Danny: Yep and were gonna go see it at midnight. Shall be fun and then were going to see it in again and then in 3 D. we are Harry Potter Junkies. **

**Me: We got our Hogwarts letters on our 11****th**** birthday.**

**Danny: It was awesome and were currently in Hogwarts now. We are 5****th**** years.**

**Me: Yep. I love Hogwarts! Especially all the magically things.**

**Danny: So while we go practice more magic.**

**Me: Read the story**

**Danny: So **

**Me: Without**

**Danny: Further**

**Me: Ado.**

**Chapter 19—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

After we got back from the funeral, I ran to my room to change out of my funeral clothes. Don't ya just wish fancy smancy clothes were a wee bit more comfy? No? Well I do. I changed into a pair of old blue jeans and a plain black tank top. I also put on my Slippers because I was just too lazy to put my converse back on.

I hopped down the stair and went into the kitchen to feed my empty stomach. I saw Dr. Martinez making something at the stove, so I just grabbed an apple and walked into the living room. I flopped down in the lazy boy recliner and well reclined the seat. I saw that we were all watching the first Harry Potter movie. I think it was Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone but I wasn't sure. I've never seen the Harry Potters Movie. I must have said that out loud because everyone gasped at the same time.

"Whaa?" I know, so smooth.

"You haven't watched the Harry Potter's Movies. You're crazy" Iggy said. I rolled my eyes and settled in the watch Harry Potter. I felt something poking me and decided to look down. It was Angel.

"What Angel?" I asked.

"Can you put my hair in a braid?" She asked back

"Well I can try but I make no promises" She giggled and climbed up on my lap. I turned her around and began working on her hair. In the end it looked like crap. So I just took out the hair tie and handed it back to Angel.

"Sorry Angel, get someone else to do it for you" She nodded and hopped off my lap and ran over to Fang. I raised my eyebrows as Fang began to put Angel's hair into a braid. I started to snicker. Fang raised his** ( A/N: just typed her before I fixed it. Must be a sign! O_o)** eyebrows but went back to working on Angel's hair.

"Embracing the women in you are we Fang?" I asked Fang and started to crack up. Pretty soon everyone was cracking up but Fang and Dr. Martinez. Fang rolled his eyes but Dr. Martinez had this annoyed look on her face. I wonder what that's all about. Well I'm about to find out.

"What wrong Dr. M?" I asked fake innocence in my voice. She looked at me with the same annoyed look and said:

"Max you need to start being nice to people. That was just rude" I started to snicker but I managed to get out:

"I think Fangie's okay. His used to my funny business" I started to snicker again and I don't know why. Maybe because of the freaking funny look on Fang's face. I started up another round of laughter. I stopped laughing when I noticed the steam coming out of Dr. Martinez. Looks like little Max is in trouble now (*Snicker*).

"Max, I can't take this anymore. Go out to your room, you're grounded and no dinner for you tonight because of what you said to Fang" That set me off. Sure you can ground me but not feed me was just like going through the school again.

"You're not my mother and you never will be. My mom was an ass that never cared about me" With that I dodged Dr. Martinez arm and ran up to my room. I grabbed an old backpack and filled it up for the night. It they wanted me back then they would have to prove it. I changed into the clothes that I came here in and stuffed my feet in the old converse I had been wearing. What you thought I through them away? Nope, I stuffed them in the back of my closet. Taken one look around I grabbed a picture of me and the rest of the guys. I put the original copy in my backpack and then I took the copy of the picture and ripped it up. I set the pieces on the bed in a jagged puzzle piece way. I grabbed a piece of paper and two paper clips. With one paper clip I clipped the paper to my pillow and with the other I poked my finger. A drop of blood came out of my finger. I put my Finger and began to write. I know what you're thinking so cliché but O well I like making exit's interesting. When I was done all that was left was a note with the words:

_BYE _

_-Max_

In ghostly blood written letters.

**A/N:**

**Me: That's all FOLK'S!**

**Danny: You're weird. Love it?**

**Me: Hate it?**

**Both: REVIEW!**

**Danny: Come on we got to get our Harry Potter outfits ready.**

**Me: *snicker* Okay. We have Harry Potter Shirts, glasses, the cape and pants with Harry potter quotes on them.**

**Danny: We all are big dorks.**

**Me: QUESTION TIME**

**Danny: What's your favorite Harry Potter movie and why?**

**Me: Our's is the first one (Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone) because**

**Danny: We thought all the little kid's we cute when they were that age.**

**Me: Please answer**

**Danny: Please Review**

**Me: And feel free to ask questions**

**Both: HARRY POTTER HERE WE COME!**

**Your magical friends,**

**- Me and Danny!**


	24. Chapter 20!

**A/N:**

**Me: Hey people I'm at the library. I'm supposed to be working so don't tell.**

**Danny: And I'm tagging along with her. I get to play look out**

**Me: But really the lady that runs the library loves me**

**Danny: And me so she really doesn't care what we do…**

**Me: After I get all the stuff done that I have to do.**

**Danny: So we got bored and decided to write this chapter**

**Me: Yep.**

**Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY!**

**Danny: Shut up.**

**Me: HARRY POTTER WAS AWESOME. WE GOT PREMIER TICKETS. Woot! My friend had to drag me out of my bed though.**

**Danny: Yep and we made it with 5 minutes to spare.**

**Me: The last part of the Harry Potter was awesome. Everyone had awesome costumes. We saw this guy dressed up as Hagrid. (Probably spelled that wrong) and it was pretty funny. **

**Both: We will forever miss Harry Potter *Tears fall* **

**Me: SO on with the story...**

**Chapter 20.**

**Me: O my god it's Chapter 20! Feels like it was just yesterday we were starting Chapter one *more tears fall***

**Chapter 20 - Ballard Game.**

**Fang **is hot **P.O.V.**

After Max pounded upstairs, all head's turned towards Max.

"Now you've really done it mom" Ella said and Dr. Martinez sighed. She walked into the kitchen to start dinner. In about half an hour she called everyone in for dinner, yes even Max. Soon everyone was seated at that table except the chair next to Angel. It's where Max always sat.

"Fang go get Max and tell her to come down for dinner" Dr. Martinez said. I sighed but stood up and headed for the steps anyway. I walked up the stairs, almost tripping over one of Gazzy toys, and went to knock on Max door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock._ I gave up and just pushed the door open. I saw that the window in her room was thrown open, there was a note on her bed and a picture ripped up on her bed. I picked up the note and read it.

_Bye_

_-Max _

It was written in blood. Man I thought I was weird. I looked up and saw Ella at the door.

"Mom wants to know what's taking so long" I just shook my head and put up the note so she could see it. Her eyes widened to umm the size of dinner plates.

"MOM!" She screamed and I heard Dr. Martinez pound up the steps with all the others fallowing her.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Martinez asked clearly out of breath. Ella pointed at me and I held up the note to show everyone.

"This is all your fault Mom" Shouted Ella, Nudge, and Angel at the same time. Talk about weird.

"Come on guys just grab some flashlights and lets go look for her" Dr. Martinez said and pushed everyone out the door.

**Max P.O.V.**

Flying was awesome! One of the greatest feelings in the world. I heard my phone go off. Ugh why did I bring that with me? I rolled to a landing, scratching up my knees in the process. That was gonna hurt in the morning. I looked at my phone and saw I had a new text message. It was from Ella. I raised my eyebrows but I read the message.

(Max = Italic. Ella = underline)

Max where the hell are you!

_I'm at the place where stars can be seen at 12 o clock. _

I put my phone back in my pocket and ran the rest of the way to the playground. I climbed a tree that was by the jungle gym. See if you stand in the middle of the playground, all the playground equipment looks like a clock. The jungle gym is twelve o clock, the swings are three o clock, the monkey bars are at six o clock and the huge slide is at nine o clock. I was at the top of the tree and I jumped down I would land on top of the jungle gym. I thought it was pretty cool but I wonder how long it will take them to find me. Probably a long time because you know there not the sharpest tools in the tool shed. I put both of my legs of my legs on one side of the tree branch and let them hang. I began to swing them back and forth. I was settled in to wait no matter how long that was.

**A/N:**

**Me: That's all people.**

**Danny: We know it's short**

**Me: Yea and by the way the author note at the top was written on July 15****th****. So yea.**

**Danny: Yep. Were on a plane going on vacation.**

**Me: WOOT! So excited! But were still gonna update. We promise. **

**Danny: Yep promise.**

**Me: We have a perfect song to fit this chapter of this story.**

**Danny: It's called Not Enough by Avril Lavigne. And being the nice people we are gonna put the lyrics.**

**Me: So here they are.**

**Avril Lavigne – Not Enough Lyrics**

Im sorry

If this hurts you

But I tried to keep what we had once I was wrong

It wasn't keeping me awake

You didn't listen (You didn't listen)

You didn't hear me (You didn't hear me)

When I said I want more

I got no more

You were stealing me away

Oh

[Chorus]

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

What it is I want

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

Everything I need

And I, I wish it was

I think it's time

To give this up

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh

All the memories

That were losing

All the time that I spent with you everyday

I think its running down the drain

I'm feeling (feeling)

That were fading

Don't make this as hard as you think you'd be

It's a lot easier than it seems

Yeah

[Chorus]

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

What it is I want

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

Everything I need

And I, I wish it was

I think it's time

To give this up

And I can feel it falling down

Slowly, slowly

I can see you're starting to drown

Can't stop it now

I can see ya burning out

So show me, show me

How are ya gonna turn it around because?

[Chorus]

It's not enough, it's not enough to give me

What it is I want

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

Everything I need

And I, I wish it was

I think it's time

To give this up

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

What it is I want

It's not enough, it's not enough to get me

Everything I need

And I, I wish it was

I think it's time

To give this up

It's not enough, it's not enough

(to get me)

It's not enough, it's not enough

(What it is I want)

It's not enough, it's not enough

(To get me)

**Me: So there you go.**

**Danny: Look it up on youtube.**

**Me: So love this chapter?**

**Danny: Hate it?**

**Me: Wanna give us cookies?**

**Danny: Wanna kill us with a big kitchen knife?**

**Me: GUYS feel free to Pm me and Danny and will answer your questions, talk to you about whatever, tell you guys about our vacation etc. **

**Danny: We love talking to Fan fiction peeps. **

**Both: REVIEW!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Me: QUESTION TIME—I have to sing a song on the first day of school and I need song ideas. Anyone know any good songs that a girl can sing? Please people I need all the help I can get.**

**Danny: ANSWER THAT AND WERE OUT OF HERE.**

**Me:* princess waves***

**Danny:*Snickers* *Salutes* **

**** Little voice in speaker****

**Danny and M&M have left the building. I repeat the psyco twins have left the building.**

**** All workers, minions, people around Cheer* **


	25. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

**Me: Hey we are back.**

**Danny: Yea we are turns out airplanes are boring as heck. **

**Me: Really boring. I blame Danny. Ha. [Insert smile here] **

**Danny: Hey! Ugh I'm tired of passing your laptop back and forth.**

**Me: Fine then put it on the table.**

**Danny*puts on little airplane table* There that works. **

**Me: You are very lazy.**

**Danny: I Know.**

**Me: We want to thank all of our reviewers except one.**

**Danny: So anonymous reviewer named art. Said and I quote "Spelling needs work. Other than that, this is just boring." Unquote. Okay we realize our spelling isn't the best in the world. No one can be perfect right? And the Microsoft Word 2010 doesn't catch every little spelling mistake. I mean really what computer does that? And if you think you spell everything right then I want some of that crack you've been smoking. Fuck you.**

**Me: and how it the [insert cussword that starts with F and ends with uck] is our story boring? Sure the chapter might be small and crap like that but it's the best we can do. We don't like writing we really long paragraphs because I like making readers be on the tippy tops of their toes tell the next chapter and I update everyday so really not that really long of a wait. My story is not FUCKING boring and how many of you readers out there agree with me? By the way art is you wanna come in here and say crap like that again do it on an account. Without it you're just a chicken. A big fat chicken that I eat for dinner. You should be very afraid. Very afraid. You think we're going all crazy white girls on you now? Wait to see what happens next time asshole. **

**Danny: We now that that's out of our system. Shall we continue?**

**Me: Yes we shall. Any way in chapter 20 with the first line of the story, it's not supposed to be all heads turned towards Max. It's supposed to me towards Dr. Martinez. And then a little ways down we spelled Followed wrong. It's not supposed to be fallowed it's supposed to be Followed. There we fixed our spelling. *Whispers* so fucking angry* *Punches table***

**Danny: Hey! I think you broke that. Violence is not the answer.**

**Me: Violence is always the answer. The question on the other hand… **

**Thanks to all of our reviewer's!**

**To a reviewer named Blue-Songbirds: Ooo I love those songs! And ikr!**

**To a reviewer named rocketdog791: Thanks and ikr Fang is hot *drools a little***

**To a reviewer named WhiteWinterStar: Thanks for all the songs! **

**To a reviewer named twinMae14: Thanks and I'll try to make them longer. My computer and I have a very Love Hate relationship. **

**To a reviewer named Wingz-and-a-Fez : Thanks for the song and I love that song! **

**Danny: AL righty then. I want a soda. I'm gonna flag down the lady who gives you stuff on an airplane.**

**Me: Okay I do believe it's an airplane attendant and while she does that I'm gonna start the next chapter in our "Boring" story. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 21- Ballard Game **

**Ella P.O.V. **

I ran back into my room and grabbed my cell phone. I texted Max and in a few seconds I got a reply back.

_I'm at the place where stars can be seen at 12 o clock. _

Al righty then whatever the hell that means. I ran back outside and showed mom my phone. Her eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Where the stars can be seen at 12 o clock?" She whispered to herself. Mom looked up at me with a do you have any idea where look. I shook my head no.

"Okay people this isn't really helping us here if your just talking to yourselves" Iggy exclaimed. Mom sighed.

"Max texted Ella and told her that she's at the place where stars can be seen at 12 o clock. Any Idea's anyone?"

"The big clock on Main Street?" Nudge said.

"The woods?" Iggy said.

"The playground?" Angel whispered. Mom nodded very slowly.

"Okay I want Nudge and Ella to check the big clock on main, Iggy and Gazzy go check the woods and Fang and Angel go check the playground. I want you guys to call me when you find her alright"

We all nodded.

"Now go and don't forget your jackets, it's going to get really cold, really fast". With that we all ran down the street, jackets in hand.

**Max P.O.V.**

"God its freaking cold" was the only thought that was going through my head as I hugged my arm's tighter against me. That was probably the understatement of the year. Nice going Max. I looked up and saw two figures' running down the street, past the park. These people were dumber than I thought. I thought you were supposed to get smarter through the years. Guess Not. Let's see how long it takes them to find me. My teeth chattered and I hugged myself tighter. I just hope that was fast.

**Ella P.O.V.**

Nudge and I reached the clock. I pointed left and we walked around to the left side of the clock. I shook my head no and pointed to the right. Nudge ran over there and shook her head no too. My teeth started to chatter. Man it was getting cold. I dialed my mom's number and waited.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello" Finally!

"She's not here Mom, were headed home"

"Okay Ella. See ya in a few" And the line went dead. I grabbed Nudge's arm and we slowly walked home.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

Me and Gazzy looked through the whole forest and no Max. I looked down and saw Gazzy putting on his jacket. It was getting cold. I texted Dr. Martinez and she told us to start heading home. I grabbed Gazzy hand and we both started running home. I just hope Fang find's her.

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Do you think we'll find her Fang" Angel asked for the hundredth time. It was getting a little on my nerved.

"Hope so Angel" She nodded and walked closer to me. We entered the park and walked straight to the middle.

"Angel, put your jacket on. Don't want you to catch a cold" She nodded and put on her bright pink jacket on. Seriously this girl likes too much pink.

I turned on my flash light and Angel did the same. I pointed the light to the swings. Nope. I pointed it the slide. Nada. I pointed the light to the monkey bars. Still Nope.

Angel tugged on my shirt. I looked down and she pointed the flashlight toward the jungle gym. I looked up and saw a small shaking figure on one the tree braches above it. How in the world?

"Angel, I want you to climb to the roof of the jungle gym. I'll be up in a minute" She nodded and climbed all the way to the top. She waved down at me and ran back towards Max**(A/N: THAT RYMED!). **I climbed up the jungle gym and stepped up the top. I saw Angel hugging Max. cue hallmark moment. I came forward and saw Max shaking with cold. She was turning a little blue.

"Come on Max. Let's go home" I heard Angel say. Max nodded and walked forward, Shivering with every step. Angel and Max reached me and I threw Max my jacket. She nodded her thanks and put it on. Angel grabbed her hand and we slowly made it back to the house.

**THIS IS A LINE NAMED …UM… NAMELESS! Say Hi Nameless. Nameless said Hi!**

**Max P.O.V.**

We made it back to the house in about ten minutes. Even with Fangs jacket, I was still freaking cold! I just hope Dr. Martinez doesn't cut my head off and put it above the fireplace.

**A/N: **

**Me: That's All**

**Danny: Yep!**

**Me: Were we live it's like 105 degress. It's in Ohio.**

**Danny: Anyone know where Marion, Ohio is? No? Then google it!**

**Me: Love it?**

**Danny: Hate it?**

**Both: REVIEW**

**Me: We are sorry about the wait and the cussing in the first author note. Just had to get it out of our systems.**

**Well That's all! Feel free to ask questions and review!**


	26. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

**Danny: Hey Guy's were back**

**Me: Yep. Heyy... Thanks to a girl named rocketdog791 we decided to write the next chapter of Ballard Game.**

**Danny: Did ya guys know that Ballard Game was a dream that we decided to put to life? No? Well you do now! **

**Me: Woot! On August 5****th****, 6th and 7****th**** we won't be able to update because were going to New York (Where I was born) to visit some people we know. Can't wait. Were bringing my computer but will be to busy to write much. We'll be able to PM people but that's all. **

**Danny: Can't wait either because I've never been there before. Hope we don't get mugged from the guy in the cardboard box! Even if we could kick his butt from here to next Tuesday.**

**Me: I should really stop listening to this song.**

**Danny: Yea you should.**

**Me: Were listening to Begging on your knees by Victoria Justice. I sang it to my fuck wad of an ex boyfriend. **

**Danny: Oh He got what he deserved. Should have seen his face. He was cheating on her with this chick named Jessika.**

**Me: Total Slut but now some message to some reviewers.**

**To a reviewer named twinMae14: We will try to write more. We make no promises. We still have suit cases to unpack from Europe. Yippee! (Sarcasm)**

**To a reviewer named ****XxDDxX: Finally someone who agrees with us! He Was an Asshole! Thanks. I really appreciate when someone says they love my story. Hater's gonna hate me because I'm just to damn great. Thanks again.**

**To a reviewer named WhiteWinterStar: South Florida! I hated living there. It was to damn hot. I like the cold except in winter. I could like with just spring and fall but of course Mother Nature doesn't like me. And I try to not let stuff get to me but it was so freaking annoying. He/she got to chapter 2 and said the story was boring. Thanks.**

**To a reviewer named MaximumRideFanAddict: 110 DEGRESS! I think I would die. I think I've only experience 110 degree heat once. It was dreadful. I almost died! But swimming would be fun everyday! That's a lot of hands my friend. 500 hands is about 490 too many. Thanks!**

**To a reviewer named wolfgal99: Thanks for the song even if I had to read it more than once. Thanks!**

**To a reviewer named A Fishy In The Sea: Love the name by the way. Thanks and I don't know if I should add Fax. I mean really there more like brother and sister's when there living in the same place and stuff. So what do you guys think? Fax or No Fax?**

**To a reviewer named Wingz-and-a-Fez: You are NOT a nerd! I am a nerd. And I love Spaceball's! So freaking funny! And Sorry I've never seen young Frankenstein. Thanks. **

**To one of our favorite reviewer's rocketdog791: He is fucking crazy. We already answered your questions so I hope you know what Ikr means now and I'd still day Fang And Taylor Laughtner are both Hot! I mean Fang has Awesome Hair, Is totally mysterious and just over all Hot but Taylor Laughtner has total drool worthy abs so I can't decide. ]**

**Me: Well that was probably the longest author note we've ever written and look it's getting even longer.**

**Danny: Yea so this chapter is probably going to be really really short. So Sorry if that happens.**

**Me: Now onward my minions. (Yea read right! You're my Minions!)**

**Danny: Without further ado**

**Chapter 22 of Ballard Game! **

**Max P.O.V.**

I stepped in the house and was greeted with warmth. I swear I could kiss the ground but that would be very UN Max like and kinda weird. Because really I need more weird in my life.

Nudge ran up and tackled me with a hug.

"Omg Max where were you! I can't believe you did that. Why didn't you tell...?" I slapped my hand over Nudge's motor mouth and stood up. Time to get out the duck tape. I love Nudge to death but that motor mouth of hers could turn Mouth Teresa into an Axe murder. I snickered at the thought of a nun being an axe murder.

I looked up and saw Dr. Martinez looking at me in a pointed look. I gulped. You've really done it this time Max. She stepped toward me and I took one step back.

"_Nervous much, Max?"_ The voice inside my head said (**A/N: That Rhymed!)**. What! You don't have an annoying voice in your head? You can get them on the discount isle at Target! Good to know in the time of complete terror I can be sarcastic. Another thing to the list of things Max can do.

"Max." Gulp. Here it comes.

"Yea?" I shuddered at how weak my voice sounded. I mean come on! It was only Dr. Martinez.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. Have I ever mentioned I don't do hug's. No? Well now I did. I awkwardly patted her back.

"Don't do that ever again Max! I don't know what I do if I ever lost you" I became well acquainted with the tip of my shoes. I sighed and looked up. Dr. Martinez had one little tear running down her face. I hugged her again.

"I'm Sorry. I won't do it again, Mom." I swear the whole room gasped. Even Fang! What! Just because I called her Mom doesn't mean that hell is freezing over. It would probably do that when I arrived. I shivered.

"Well I'm going to go change clothes." I ran up the steps before anyone could stop me. I stripped (minds out of the gutter people) and put on some gray sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Ah the warmth. I slipped on some fuzzy socks and walked back down the steps into the living room. I walked over and fell onto one of the Lazy-Boys. Angel jumped up on my lap.

"Max, were gonna play karaoke. Wanna play with us" She said. Don't look into the eyes! Oh I looked. Stupid bambi eyes.

"Sure Ang. Whatever" She nodded and clapped.

"Max is going first!" She said happily. I grounded and moved to the karaoke machine to pick my song. Perfect. I took a deep breath and hoped I didn't sound so bad. I started to sing

**"So Small by Carrie Underwood.**

_Yeah, Yeah_

_What you got if you ain't got love  
>the kind that you just want to give away<br>It's okay to open up  
>go ahead and let the light shine through<br>_I Became well acquainted with my shoes._  
><em>

_I know it's hard on a rainy day  
>you want to shut the world out and just be left alone<br>But don't run out on your faith  
><em>I slowly rose a head but it was still facing the ground.__

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
>What you've been up there searching for<br>forever is in your hands  
>When you figure out love is all that matters after all<br>It sure makes everything else  
>seem so small<br>_I raised my head but kept my eyes shut.__

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
>a problem that seems so big at the time<br>it's like a river thats so wide  
>it swallows you whole<br>While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
>and worrying about all the wrong things<br>time's flying by  
>moving so fast<br>you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back  
><em>My Eye's might be closed but there wasn't a peep coming from anyone else. Kind of creepy. __

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
>What you've been up there searching for<br>forever is in your hands  
>When you figure out love is all that matters after all<br>It sure makes everything else  
>Seem so small<br>_I Put everything I had into the last verse._  
><em>

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
>What you've been up there searching for<br>forever is in your hands  
>When you figure out love is all that matters after all<br>It sure makes everything else  
>Oh it sure makes everything else<br>Seem so small_

_Yeah, Yeah _

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. Pretty much everyone's jaws were on the ground. It was a funny sight. As if controlled, they all started clapping and wooing. I swear Iggy even whistled.

"That was soo good Max!" Angel said, running to hug me. I hugged her and handed her the mike.

"Your turn" She nodded and made my way to sit back down. A blush was slowly fading off my face.

Even if I'd never admit it, that was kinda fun!

**A/N:**

**Me: I know It's Short sorry. **

**Danny: Hope you liked Max Song. We love that song!**

**Me: love it?**

**Danny: Hate it?**

**Both: REVIEW!**

**Danny: Okay we need help with the rest of the flock's songs. So review and tell us some songs please. We need songs for Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, Ella, Nudge. I think that's it. So please tell us some songs. **

**Me: Yea. Please! I think I have a song for Angel but I need some more choices. **

**REVIEW!**

**Danny and Me! OUT! **


	27. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Me: Hey**

**Danny: Hey ya'll! (Or however u spell that) **

**Me: I cut my Finger on my shorts. I know! WTF? I have no clue how in the hell I did that. One minute I was walking to the store to play this game me and my friends love to play called Wal-Mart and next thing I know there's blood dripping down my finger.**

**Danny: She had to get 3 stiches!**

**Me: Very Scary.**

**Danny: Now to answer the reviewer's! **

**Me: OME! (O my eggs. Thanks Izze for that! O my god is so over rated). We have 95 reviews! 5 more and will Make 100!**

**To a reviewer named XxDDxX: Carrie Underwood is awesome! My favorite song by her is whenever you remember. Listen to it if you haven't got the chance to yet. And thanks. So Much help. Lol. IK sarcasm isn't needed. Thanks for the review.**

**To a reviewer named maximumridefan111: No Max didn't tell them about her wings. Thanks for the reviews!**

**To a reviewer named KnownAsNydra: If you think my Author noted are long DON'T READ THEM! For your info there not insanely long. Have you seen other people's author's notes? Way longer than mine and if you don't like it you can kiss my very pale butt. (Jk. That'd be gross).**

**To a reviewer named WhiteWinterStar: Me don't have an I pod. *tear* And Victoria Justice is an awesome singer! New York shall be awesome! Can't wait to see my friends and my non biological family again… Even if my mum and dad won't be there *tear*. Thanks for the songs. That one made me die of laughter. **

**To a reviewer named Wingz-and-a-Fez: Of course my minions get cookies *gives cookies* There ya go! Thanks for the songs. Oh I get the whole Abby Normal thing now. That's cool! I am such a dork. **

**To a reviewer named rocketdog791: You're welcome. We like to be nice… some times. *Innocent face*. Thanks for all the songs. They really helped. *claps* Even if I don't really listen to Evanescence anymore after the "thing that happened".**

**If any of ya wanna know what happened free fill to Pm Me.**

**Me: Okay that wasn't that long.**

**Danny: On wards to the story!**

**Chapter 23—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

Angel was still searching through the songs as I settled back onto the Lazy-Boy. My eyes flickered back to the screen as a song with lyrics came on. I didn't recognize it. I hardly recognized any music because really the school didn't have any I pods handy and I don't think you can really hear music through a syringe. Even if that be kind of funny to see.

Angel started to sing after I blasted out of my brain bubble.

"Bubbly"(COLBIE CAILLAT)

_Can you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

Angel looked up at me and I cracked a smile. She smiled back at me.

_And it starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

Angel keep looking at me.

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

I thought it was kind of cute. I smiled at her again.

_But what am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just mmmmm_

_And they start in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Angel started doing a little dance. Which just made it insanely more cute.

_And it starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_'cause you make me smile baby_

_Just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_wherever you go_

_I always know_

Angel came and sat in my lap and looked at me while she sang the last two lined of the song.

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while _

I clapped loudly and smiled. Angel gave me a hug a passed the mike to Nudge.

**(Caramelldansen. By Caramell) (A/N. Prepare to die from laughter)**

_Do do doo... _

_Hea Yeah-yeah, eah-eah_

_We wonder, are you ready to join us now?_

_Hands in the air, we will show you how_

_Come and try, Caramell will be ok_

_So come on move your hips_

_Singing woa-oa-oa_

_Look at you, two clicks _

_Do it la-la-la_

_You and me, can sing this melody_

_(Owa-o-wa-wao)_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we'e Caramelldansen! _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song_

_Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong_

_They have heard, this (*) all around the world_

_(Owa-owa-ao)_

_So come on move your hips, _

_Singing Woa-oa-oa_

_Look at you, two clicks_

_Do it la-la-la_

_You and me, _

_Can sing this melody_

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, _

_Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen! _

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _

_Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _

_Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _

_Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen_

I fell off the Lazy- Boy from laughter. That song was freaking funny. Everyone was looking at me like a I grew a second head, well except everyone but Angel, who had got thrown when I fell off the Lazy-Boy, She just looked annoyed which just made me laugh more.

I stood up and clapped while Nudge passed the mike to Ella. I jumped back into the Lazy-Boy and hoped Ella didn't pick another funny song.

**"King of Anything"(SARA BAREILLES)**

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Keep drinkin' coffee_

_Stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet_

_And count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for time_

_And try to not waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_You swear you know best_

_But you expect me to_

_Jump up on board with you_

_Ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction oh_

_But you won't ever see_

_You're so busy makin' maps_

_With my name on them in all caps_

_You got the talkin' down just not the listening_

_And who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_All my life_

_I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I_

_Just hurt_

_And hide_

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

_Oh oh_

_Ah _

I clapped along with everyone else. That song was pretty good. It seemed to fit my life a wee bit. Remind me to add that song to my I Pod later. Ugh now that damn song was stuck in my head. Damn Ella.

Ella passed the mike to Iggy. O lord I hope it wasn't a perverted song but with Iggy you never knew what to expect.

**"In The End"(Linkin Park!)**

_(It starts with one)_

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

_time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter _

*Gasp* Not perverted AND Linkin Park. I didn't know Iggy even knew about Linkin Park. The devil must be coming to take me home!*Gasp*. Iggy passed the mike to the Gasman.

**"Wake Me Up When September Ends"(Green Day!)**

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass_

_seven years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again_

_like we did when spring began_

_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass_

_twenty years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

Great song brought to you by the Gasman. The devil really must be coming. I better start packing. The mike finally made it to its next victim, Fang.

**"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"(Green Day!)**

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up when everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone... _

Wow I didn't even know Fang could sing again. I closed my moth so I didn't look like a flopping fish.

"Mom who do you want to sing again before we go to bed" Angel asked. I silently groaned. Not me. Not me. Not.

"Max" Crap. Fang threw the mike at me and I caught it with one hand. I stomped up to the machine and picked another song. Turns out I was the last victim of the serial killing mike.

**Gives You Hell Lyrics (All American Rejects)**

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place._

_And you're still probably working_

_At a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_Did it ever get you far?_

_You never seem so tense, love_

_Never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_If you look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

Ah, a good kick ass song to calm the nerves. The room exploded in claps and laughter.

"Time for bed" I said in a sing song voice and everyone stopped and looked at me. I gulped and backed up toward the steps and everyone started charging toward me. I started running.

Is it possible to laugh and run for your life at the same time?

I think it is.

**A/N: **

**Me: Well that's probably the longest chapter we've wrote.**

**Danny: Don't get used to it. It took up 32 pieces of computer tree paper. Shame on us.**

**Me: Yes shame. Let's take a moment of silence to remember those computer tree's that died in this act of cruelty. **

**** Moment of Silence****

**Danny: Love it?**

**Me: Hate it?**

**Both: REVIEW!**

**Me: Thanks to everyone for the songs. They really helped and I don't care if you don't like the songs or bands but I think you should listen to all those songs if you haven't.**

**Danny: Yea really. You should! Well we want to start asking a question at the end of chapter. My Idea even if we did this once. We will start out simple for you ding dong people.**

**QUESTION—what's your favorite TV show?**

**Me: My Babysitter's a vampire. Even if it's a younger kid show it's freaking funny and a good show and I think Ethan's Hot and Benny and Rory are dip sticks ( which is really funny) so it's a win- win situation. **

**Danny: The Vampire Diaries. Damon Salvatore (probably spelled that wrong) is Hot. Bad boy Vamp's are awesome. And My babysitter's a vampire is a good show too.**

**Me: Love VD. Damon is H.O.T.**

**Me: My Favorite part in King of everything is "Ride off into your delusional sunset". That song goes with my life. No one has the right to tell me how to be. People still do it though. Should of seen the looks of people's faces when I sang it in front of the WHOLE school. Parents were there. Also the head principal person. Pretty funny. Loud claps**

**Danny: So freaking funny.**

**Both: Well were done here so bye! REVIEW!**

**P.S. Sorry if we spelled anything wrong!**


	28. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

**ME: Hola people…**

**Danny: Heyy...**

**Me: We've decided to have a little help with chapter… Sage one our sister is helping now.**

**Sage: Bonjour *tips hat***

**Me: Guess its French week.**

**Sage: vous betcha!**

**Danny: Ignore her… She's has a thing with different languages…**

**Sage: Réponse de l'examinateur aujourd'hui**

**Me: To answer the reviewers! **

**To a reviewer named RachiePoo23: I might… even if I don't know that song. Thanks.**

**To a reviewer named Wingz-and-a-Fez: Woo someone answered my question! Nice shows. *gives another cookie***

**To a reviewer named rocketdog791: Totally Fang worthy! Nice shows! Thanks and I'm grateful! **

**Danny: Wow only three reviews'. It's sad.**

**Sage: très triste**

**Me: Very sad.**

**Me: To My friends in New York City, Hello! **

**Danny: And if anyone can tell us the song that that line came from, We'll dedicate the next chapter to u.**

**Me: Yep but really Hello My friends in New York! Can't wait to see you this Friday! **

**Sage: Without further ado.**

**Chapter 24—Ballard Game. **

**Max P.O.V.**

I was woken up by the alarm clock going off. Ugh another day of hell school. But you know what they say this gotta be a good life.

I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. I threw on a green tank top, blue and white cardigan, denim skinny jeans and grey ugg's.**( A/n: Link to outfit on profile)** I ran down stairs and to the smell of fresh cooked bacon. I slide in the kitchen and into my seat next to Angel. A plate pilled with pancake and egg's magical appeared in front of me and I dug in.

I finished and stood up. I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone, wallet, and house key. I stuffed them into my over flowing backpack and ran down the steps. My tripped and crashed forward. Ah, my perfect world…

Dr. Martinez came running in.

"What the heck was that noise?" Then she looked down. She made a sound that sounded like a snort.

"Max what am I going to do with you?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. She scurried into the bathroom and came back out a second later, bandaid in hand. She took the bandaid out of the package and slapped it on my forehead.

"All good to go" I Nodded and screamed for everyone to get there butt's moving. In a few seconds everyone was out the door.

"Bye mom" I shouted and pushed everyone out the door. I shut the door and Angel grabbed my hand. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me. I smiled back and continued walking to the elementary school. We made it there in about eight minutes do to the snow. I lowered myself to Angel's level and she gave me a quick hug and then her and Gazzy ran off to there little friends.

We dropped off Nudge and Ella off at the middle school at Iggy, Fang and I continued the walk to hell. Jesus it was cold. You'd think in Arizona at this time of the year there'd be no snow. Guess hell is freezing over.

I walked into school and waved bye to Fang and Iggy and went to my locker. I shoved my books into my locker and got out the one's I need and headed to Miss Manley's homeroom. I slide into my seat next to Darian, who looked like she was sleeping and is that drool I see. I leaned down next to her ear and screamed:

"FIRE" Darian bolted upright and glared at me. I put my hand's up innocently and pointed to a girl who's name I thought was Maggie. She lost the glare and turned straight in her seat.

Miss Manley rushed in and started roll call…

"Hope Bryson" Really that name was getting annoying. I wanted to scream my name is Max.

"Here teacher lady" Miss Manley went back to roll call and finished in about five minutes. I kicked my feet up on the desk and leaned back. Now to wait.

"Hope get your feet off the desk" I ignored the teacher and keep my foot up. Darian raised an eyebrow at me and smirked and put her feet over mine on the desk. I silently laughed.

"Darian and Hope feet down now or detention" I looked at Darian and we both shrugged.

"Detention!" Miss. Manley screamed. I raised my eyebrow and winced. Guess I hit my head on the trip down the steps. I slowly stood up just to ignore the teacher and walked as slow as possible to the door. Darian and I princess waved to everyone and walked out the door, slamming it on the way.

I looked at Darian and whispered in her ear. She raised her eyebrows and nodded. I put up one finger, then two, then three. We both started to scream at the top of our lungs:

"WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL, I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL. WHEN YOU WALK MY WAY I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL, I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!" Door's all around the school flew open and student started pilling out the door to see what the noise was.

"Hope Bryson and Darian Mccoy to the principal office" came over the P.A. system. I grabbed Darian's hand and bolted to the door.

Guess were skipping todays lesson on boringness.

Sorry!

NOT!

**A/N:**

**Me: That's the end**

**Sage: Sorry if it's short**

**Danny: Keeps you on your toes.**

**All: REVIEW**

**Me: I want my one hundredth reviewer NOW!**

**Sage: Creppy… Do it! doo it! doo it!**

**Danny: Don't forget to answer the question. **

**Me: I'll repeat it. To My friends it New York City, Hello!**

**Sage: If you tell us what song that line came from**

**Danny: We'll dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**Sage: So answer!**

**All: BYE! **


	29. Chapter 25

**A/N: **

**BEWARE THIS AUTHOR NOTE IS GONNA BE LONG SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT! SKIP IT!**

**Me: Were Back…**

**Danny: And we brought Sage with us.**

**Sage: Hola!**

**Me: Guess its Spanish Day **

**Sage: Sí! **

**Danny: Anyways to answer the reviewer's! **

**To a reviewer named Birds Of Darkness: Nice name by the way. News Flash! This is MY Story… All MINE So I can make Max all different and have mood swings all I want because it's MY story! Get your head out of the Maximum Ride books for five seconds and come discover this world of Maximum Ride. Okay yea Max isn't that paranoid. So you want her to be like OH MY GOD there's a shadow better go cower in the corner? Didn't think so! And I wanted to Make Dr. Martinez personality different from the books all lovey dovey point of view... MY story!**

**To a reviewer named WhiteWinterStar: Thanks! Now I won't be mean to you because you're a fairly nice reviewer… I'll try to get Max flying in this chapter or the next and maybe I'll make someone catch her with her wings out... mmm K? Thanks Again!**

**To a reviewer named rocketdog791: Woo! 100! Ugh I hate that show… Weak stomach. We updated! Thanks!**

**To a reviewer named fffffffaaaaaannnngggggg: Thanks! We updated!**

**To a reviewer named MaximumRideFanAddict: WOO! YOU GOT IT RIGHT! It was Good Life by O.R. Good job. Thanks!**

**To a reviewer named A Fishy In The Sea: Thanks Sadly no it's not gives you hell... and me no have I pod so you lucky...**

**Sage: That's all! **

**Max: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO "MaximumRideFanAddict" YOU GUESSED THE SONG RIGHT! **

**Danny: Good Job!**

**Max: And to be nice WE ARE ALSO DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO "A Fishy In The Sea"! **

**Danny: Great job guys!**

**Sage: To the story**

**Chapter 25—Ballard Game!**

**Max P.O.V.**

Later that night I decided to go flying. It's almost been about three or four months since I have soo I thought Hey! Why don't I go flying?

I finished Dinner and ran upstairs. Time to wait. I dumped everything out of my bag and started working on my Spanish homework that was due four days ago. Opps guess I forgot! I cracked open the book and got started on my long overdue homework… wonderful.

**TIME SKIP O_O_O_O_O_O **

I shut my Spanish book and creped out into the hallway. Everyone asleep. Perfect timing Max.

I changed into blue jeans with real rips in them that manufactures didn't make, a black shirt with slits in the black, grey sweat shirt also with slits in the back and grey converse. **(A/N: Link to clothes on profile)**. I opened my window a crack so I could get back in. I snuck down the steps, jumping the rest of the way down to avoid noise and landed lightly in a crouched position. I stood up slowly and brushed the invisible dirt off my hands onto my jeans. I stepped slowly into the kitchen and slide my phone in my pocket and grabbed my I pod off the table. Like they always say: You always need music to be able to fly. I turned it on and In the End by Linkin Park pounded into my head. Ahh so much better. I snuck over to the back door and slide it open, silently. I took a glance back and walked out back, shutting the door on the way.

I strode out into the middle of the yard and did a quick 3 sixty…

No one.

I took my bracelet off my wrist and hooked it onto my ankle. My wings appeared on my back almost magically. Yea because really Harry Potter could zap wings on his back…

I climbed onto the picnic table and then climbed up on the ten foot wall surrounding the back yard. I backed up onto my ankles hit the back of the house… Then I started running…

Converse slapping on bricks was the only sound that could be heard except for the excisional hoot of an owl. I speed up and jumped.

My wings caught and air current and made me go higher. I flapped my wings and started going higher and higher.

Ahh the windy feeling of freedom. But freedom doesn't last long. Like time doesn't last long. Someday I won't be able to fly. Like the great band Linkin Park once said or sang:

"Time is a valuable thing. Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day. The clock ticks life away. Didn't look out below. Watch the time go right out the window."

Which weirdly was the song I was listening to. My life was so cliché BUT O well!

I circled the house and went off into the clouds of freedom.

**THIRD PERSON**

But if Max didn't have her headphones in she would of heard and saw

_Fang watching her. _

**A/N: **

**Me: That's all**

**Sage: Sorry it's short.**

**Danny: Love it?**

**All: REVIEW**

**Sage: cliff hanger! Dun Dun Dun**

**Max: We won't be able to update tell Sunday night!**

**Danny: SORRY!**

**Max: Ya can tell I like Linkin Park…**

**Sage: Everyone can tell.**

**Danny: Bye!**

**Max: au revoir!**

**Sage: despedida!**

**Me: That was goodbye and bye in American, French and Spanish!**

**REVIEW! **


	30. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

**Me &Danny: Were back from New York! It was awesome!**

**Danny: Yea! She danced and played her guitar in Central Park. Pretty cool.**

**Me: Yep. I loved it! **

**Danny: So anyway to the reviewer comments.**

**Me: Before we forget! Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride!**

**To a reviewer named Ffffffaaaaaaaaannnnnngggggggg: Sorry. Chapters are really short. Thanks!**

**To a reviewer named Max-ride-fax-fan: Thanks and really busted!**

**To a reviewer named Bummer: Thanks and I updated! Hope it helps!**

**To a reviewer named Fishy In The Sea: Thanks. Already told ya about the song mix up. So Thanks1**

**To a reviewer named WhiteWinterStar: Not a good idea but I do it all the time and listen to music and then I end up typing the lyrics and have to go and erase it all and start over. So oh well! Thanks**

**To a reviewer named rocketdog791: Yea I think you did and THANKS! **

**Me: Think that's all!**

**Danny: On ward to the story!**

**Chapter 26—Ballard Game **

**Max P.O.V.**

Flying was great. I flew around tell I saw the sun coming up. I flew up to the top of the house and looks down.

Good. No one's there.

I pulled my wings in and skidded to a stop, sending rocks flying everywhere. I pulled my bracelet off my ankle and put it in its proper place, on my wrist. I hurried into the house and tip toed up the stairs. I just belly flopped onto my bed when Dr. Martinez opened my door.

"Time to get up for school, Max" I groaned and fell out of bed and onto the floor. Yea that's gonna leave a bruise. Dr. M giggled and left my room. I stood up and staggered to the closet. I opened the door, just when Nudge and Ella came barging into my room.

"Max, we are dressing you today!" Ella squealed. I shook my head no and went back to digging in my closet. Ella and Nudge grabbed my arms and hulled me into a chair.

Mistake number one.

Nudge got out a jump rope and tied my hands behind my back so I couldn't escape.

Mistake number two.

Ella and Nudge started throwing my clothes across the room and replacing them with girly stuff like skirts, dresses, heels, etc. Nudge pulled out a makeup bag and pushed everything off my desk, sending things flying to the floor. I heard a crack and knew that she broke the picture of me and Angel I put there earlier.

Mistake number three.

I breathed in madly and put one foot forward a little bit. I put all my strength in my arms and pulled. The rope ripped about and the back ripped out of my white wooden chair. Guess I don't know my own strength. I stood up lightning fast and sprinted over to the door. Nudge and Ella looked shocked. I probably looked pissed because WAIT! I am!

"Get out" I pointed to the door. Nudge nodded and ran out the door but Ella stayed.

"Make me" She said and went back to rearranging the makeup. I stormed up to her and grabbed her arm. I hulled her to the door and shoved her out. I slammed the door in her face and flipped the lock.

She started banging on the door but pretty soon left. Mission accomplished. I walked back to my closet and put all the girly clothes in one pile and put my lighter on top. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, black my chemical romance t-shirt, and black knee high converse.

I grabbed my wallet and school stuff and shoved them into my backpack. I put my phone in my pocket and unlocked the door and walked out. I backed up and started running. I jumped and flipped in mid-air and landed softly at the bottom of the steps. I looked up and saw Iggy and Angel standing there. Iggy began to slowly clap and Angel joined in.

"You gotta teach me how to do that, Max" Iggy said.

"Sorry Ig but this magician doesn't reveal her secrets" I snickered and Angel ran up to me.

"Max can you please teach me to do flips. Pretty please with sugar on top" I laughed and patted angel on the head.

"Sure Angel" Angel let go of me and I walked into the room. Nudge, Ella, Fang, Gazzy and Dr. Martinez were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. When Nudge and Ella saw me come in the snuck there noses up and ignored me. Such drama queens.

"Guy's schools been canceled because of the snow" I cheered and jumped. Fang raised his eyebrows but went back to eating.

"Max, what did you do to make Nudge and Ella so made" Iggy asked.

"Well they were trying to make me over and trying to convert me to the girly side" I said and nodded my head. I dropped my school bag and kicked it into the corner. Iggy snorted and gave me a high five. I whispered into his ear and he nodded and headed out back. I grabbed and old backpack and ran upstairs. I grabbed all the girly stuff and shoved them in there. The makeup went next. I grabbed my lighter and put that in my pocket. I ran back down the steps and out into the backyard.

Iggy had the fire pit all set up and a fire was going. I nodded and through the backpack down. I took out a very disgustingly pink skirt and threw it into the fire. It started to burn. A smile soon formed on my face and I tipped over the backpack and all the clothes and make up fell out. The fire went high above our heads when the stuff dropped in but soon went down.

"Gotta love the smell of clothes burning in the morning" Iggy laughed and we both headed back into the house. The fire gone.

"Max where did you put all the clothes?" Nudge asked. Iggy and I started to laugh and we pointed out back to the now burned and ashy clothes in the fire pit. Nudge screamed and then got really angry.

"How could you!" She screamed and slapped me hard on the cheek. Memories came flooding back of when I'd get slapped at the SCHOOL. I backed up to the wall and Nudge followed and slapped me again but this time way harder. She kicked my shin, sending pain up my leg. My knees buckled and I slipped to the ground. My face hit the hardwood last. Ahh cool floor on burning cheek.

"Nudge STOP" Iggy and Dr. Martinez screamed. She kicked me in the stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of me. Iggy grabbed Nudge around the waist and pulled her kicked and screaming. Fang came and helped Iggy. They took Nudge and looked her in the small bathroom. They came up and joined Dr. Martinez.

"Max sweetie, are you all right?" Dr. M asked.

"No" I crocked out. The wind still knocked out of me.

"Guy's carry her to the couch. I'm gonna go get the first aid kit. Be gentle" With that Dr. Martinez hurried into the kitchen to find the first aid kit.

"Fang grab her arms. I'll grab her feet" Iggy said. Fang nodded.

"This might hurt a little" i nodded slowly, closed my eyes and braced myself. I felt Iggy grab my feet and Fang grab my arms.

"1. 2. 3. "Iggy said and they lifted me up and I screamed because it felt if my stomach was on fire. Yea that's gonna hurt in the morning. Fang and Iggy hurried over the couch and lowered my down, me still screaming.

"Shh Shh, Max, where does it hurt" Fang asked in a calming tone. I wiggled my foot and pointed to my stomach and to my wrist. Fang nodded and took my shoes off careful. I sucked in air as it moved down my shin. Iggy whistled as Fang finished sliding my shoe off. Taking a peek down I saw there was a deep mark with some blood coming out of it. Nudge must have been wearing sharp heels. I was rewarded with pain in my stomach when I sat up farther. Fang pushed my shoulder's back down. I put my head down on the pillow, defeated.

Dr. Martinez appeared next to me and saw my leg. She swore silently and began to go to work. She got a big white bandage and wrapped it around my leg.

"Where else?" I pointed to my stomach. She slowly lifted up my shirt and swore louder.

"Damn it, Nudge and you stupid fucking high heels" I was a little taken back. I've never heard Dr. M cuss. Guess there a first time for everything.

"Fang sit her up please" Fang nodded and pushed me up. I sucked in breath as Dr. M wrapped the white bandage around my stomach. Dr. Martinez nodded and Fang set me back down.

"Anywhere else" Fang pointed to my left wrist. Dr. M gently picked it up and bent it forward. I little out a little scream and a few cuss words.

"Did you land on this hand, Max?" Dr. M questioned. I nodded.

"I think you sprained it" I nodded and she got out this black wrist brace looking think. She put it on my hand and wrist.

"Max be careful and don't move your wrist too much" I nodded and Dr. Martinez got up and went into the kitchen to start lunch and put away the first aid kit. I sat up and put my feet on the floor. I stood up and swayed a little bit. Fang put a hand on my arm to steady me and I slowly limped into the kitchen and to the smell of food. Nudge and Ella was sitting down at the table and I took the seat farthest from them.

"Oh My God Nudge what did you do to her? She looks like she got ran over by a truck" Ella screamed.

"She burned the clothes" Nudge said pointedly.

"So! There just clothes. We can buy more. I can't believe you did that" Ella said back. My eyebrows went up. Ella was standing up for me. I heard someone get out of the chair. I looked up and saw Ella. She got a pillow and put it on the chair next to me and took my leg and put it on the pillow. I nodded my thanks and she sat down in the chair on the opposite side.

"Sorry for what Nudge did" She said quietly.

"Its okay" I whispered back. Her head shot up and she smiled. I smiled back.

"Mom I'm hungry, when's the food gonna be ready" I screamed.

"In a few minutes, you're not gonna go anorexic." She screamed back.

"Typical Max" Ella laughed. I whispered into Ella's ear. She giggled and nodded and ran to put on the music. She carried in a small cd player and put it in the corner and put in the Cd. She came running over and sat beside me. Ella and I put on a sad face and I started to sing:

**("King Of Anything")**

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

We put our heads down and keep our sad faces on.

_Keep drinkin' coffee_

_Stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

We both looked up and looked out the window

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet_

We put our fingers up in the universal quite single: One finger over our mouths.

_And count the cars that pass by_

We put our hands out and pretended to count.

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

We stood up and shook our fingers

_So let me thank you for time_

_And try to not waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

I stood up and slide down the table toward nudge in my socked feet.

_I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

I Got up in Nudge face and fell back onto the table.

_There's no one here to save_

I jerked up right and wiggled my finger and back flipped off the table, flinching a little.

_Who cares if you disagree_

I bounced up and down on me knees. Going up and down.

_You are not me_

Ella front flipped over to me.

_Who made you king of anything_

We scrunched our eyebrows

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

I feel back into Ella arm's

_And made you king of anything_

Ella tossed me up and I did a summer sault. She started to sing.

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

I joined in on the singing.

_You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_You swear you know best_

We jumped up onto the table

_But you expect me to_

_Jump up on board with you_

And slide down to the other side

_Ride off into your dellusional sunset_

I Flipped through the air and landed in a crouch position.

_I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction oh_

Ella did the same and landed next to me.

_But you won't ever see_

We both grabbed A paper which had our named on them and put them up

_You're so busy makin' maps_

_With my name on them in all caps_

We put hands up to our ears.

_You got the talkin' down just not the listening_

We both started to clap and sing.

_And who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

We sat back into our seats, rocked our heads back and forth and put our sad faces back on

_All my life_

_I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I_

_Just hurt_

We put hands over our eye's.

_And hide_

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide_

Ella started to sing again. I joined in a little bit.

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

We ran up behind Nudge and grabbed her chair and spun it around to face us.

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

We sang right in her face and did cartwheels in opposite directions.

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

We sat on the table on both sides of Nudge and grabbed her hat and held it up together.

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

Ella sang the last two lines and we feel backwards on the table.

_Oh oh_

_Ah _

We heard clapping and we both sat strait up. Dr. M, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy and Fang were standing there.

"That was awesome guys" The all said together. I looked at Ella and we both raised our eyebrows and fell back in a fit of laughter. Nudge got up and stormed to her room.

"I think that went well"

**A/N:**

**Me: Well that was a little longer then planed. **

**Danny: Yea. Love it?**

**Me: Hate it?**

**Both: REVIEW!**

**Max: Do it! Doo it! Dooo It! **

**Danny: Weirdo. School starts August 24****th****. Barf. **

**Me: Big barf sandwich.**

**Both: REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 27

**A/N:**

**Me& Danny: Were back!**

**Me: Somehow that seemed like it came from a horror movie or something.**

**Danny: Ha you're right. **

**Me: To answer the reviewer's!**

**To a reviewer named RachiePoo23: Have you even heard of Nudge? She would kill someone for clothes. Its clothes no close by the way. And I like Nudge; it was just a spur of the moment thing. Have you ever written something about 2 in the morning? Your brain does some funny things. **

**To a reviewer named ixdookiie: Thanks and Hey! That's funny! **

**To a reviewer named XxDDxX: Lucky! I wanna go to your school! Our detention room is something out of a horror movie. No windows and barley and air conditioning and you have to climb steps to get there. Like climbing into hell. Seems like I end up there too much. Thanks!**

**To a reviewer named Max-ride-fax-fan: Thanks and ha-ha good luck on the first day of school!**

**To a reviewer named WhiteWinterStar: Thanks for the ideas but I can't do much about it now! Thanks any way. Good luck on the first day of high school. I forget what grade I'm going into. Maybe 10****th****? **

**To a reviewer named rocketdog791: Thanks1 Good Luck on the first day of school! Don't be scared. I've gone to soo much new school's I don't scared that much but good luck!**

**Me: Well I think that's all! **

**Danny: Forward march to **

**Chapter 27—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

School the bane of my existence. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock and staggered out of bed. I opened my closet door and use the old put your hand in and pull out whatever you find trick. I through the clothes on the bed, just when Angel came skipping into my room.

"Max?" Angel asked

"What?" I yawned and looked down at her.

"It's twin day at school and I was wondering if you'd be my twin? We're going to eat lunch at the big kid's school today" She looked up at me and I sighed and nodded.

"All right whatever" She squealed and ran over to my closet and started pulling out clothes. She threw me a black and white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and gray uggs. **(Link to clothes on profile)**

"Put those on and I'll be right back" She said and skipped out of my room. I laughed and stripped out of my Pj's (minds out of the gutter people) and into the clothes Angel gave me.

Angel opened my door and stepped in. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt, black jeans, and little gray uggs.** (A/n: Link to clothes on profile). **Basically everything I was wearing but in little girl form. I laughed. Angel handed me two hair ties and ordered me to put my hair in piggy tails. Her words not mine. I put my hair up and kneeled down to her level and held out my hand and she put her hair ties in it. I put her hair up and stood up.

"I think we look good Angel" she nodded and giggled. She grabbed my hand and skipped down stairs. We skidded to a stop in front of Iggy and he looked down at us.

"Twin day at the elementary school?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes and nodded. He let out a sigh.

"So glad it wasn't me this year" I rolled my eyes again and punched his arm.

"Oww Violence is not the answer!" Iggy squeaked like a little girl.

"Violence is always the answer, the question on the other hand…" I said in my straightest face. Angel let go of my hand and skipped into the kitchen. I felt someone breathing down my neck. I whirled around and came face to face with Fang.

"Stop that" I shouted in his face

"Quit what? Breathing?" he questioned

"Yes breathing. Purple would be a great color on you" Iggy started cracking up.

"Dude you just got burned" Iggy said and gave me a high five. I smirked at Fang and walked into the kitchen and grabbed something that looked like a strawberry pop tart off the table and grabbed my bag.

"Come on Angel! Get a move on" I yelled. Angel ran and got her backpack and coat. She threw me my jacket and I shrugged it on. I grabbed her hand and yelled back into the house

"Were leaving" to anyone who was listening. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella and Nudge pilled out of the door and followed me and Angel. This time we all walked to the high school and I dropped Angel off with the little kids that were taking up the front yard. She gave me a hug and ran up to her teacher. The teacher smiled at me and looked down at Angel. Angel smiled and nodded. I raised my eyebrows as Angel came running up to me. She grabbed my arm and tugged me over to all the other little kids and the teacher.

"Max, this is Miss Abby" Angel said and pointed to a lady with blonde hair and brown eyes

"Hi" I said and nodded.

"Angel told me you were her sister" I raised my eyebrows and looked down at Angel and she nodded. I looked up and nodded at the teacher.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to stay with Angel today. I'll give a pass to the principal excusing you from all classes" I thought it for a minute. No classes. No annoying teachers. No Spanish test. I looked at the teacher again

"Sure I'd love too" she nodded and Angel squealed.

"Would you mind watching the little ones while I go talk to the principal?" I nodded and she disappeared into the building. Angel grabbed my hand again and tugged me over to a group of five girls.

"Max, these are my friends" Angel said and I nodded. She pointed to a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"That's Emma" I nodded and waved. Angel pointed to a girl with Brown short hair and blue eyes.

"That's Maci" I nodded and said Hi. Angel pointed to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"That's Haylee" i nodded and Angel pointed to a girl with brown hair and violet eyes.

"That's Mason" I nodded and Angel pointed to the last girl, who had strait black hair and red eyes and really pale skin.

"Finally that's Sage" I nodded and waved to her. Interesting name for an interesting looking girl. They all ran up to me and gave me a group hug. I laughed and they all let go. Angel sat down on one of the benches that weren't covered by snow. I sat down next to her. Sage sat next to me and Haylee, Maci, and Emma sat on the other side. Mason sat down next to Angel.

I looked up and heard the tardy bell ring. Miss Abby came out of the building and walked over to all the little kids.

"Okay line up everyone" Angel grabbed my left hand, making me flinch a little, Sage grabbed my right hand, Mason grabbed Angels hand, Haylee grabbed Sage hand, Maci grabbed Haylee's hand and Emma grabbed Mason's hand. We all walked over a lined up. Seemed a little weird to me but I've never been to school! So oh well!

We all trooped up like little soldiers to the elementary school. We climbed up the steps and entered the heated building. I sighed mentally. Everyone moved to their little cubbies and I followed Angel sat my bag in front of her cubbie and folded my jacket and put it on the bottom of the cubbie.

Angel grabbed my hand and skipped over to her group of desk, which her five times smaller than high school desk. I sighed and sat down at one of the little desks.

Let the day of fun begin!

**A/N:**

**Me: That's a wrap.**

**Danny: Love it?**

**Me: Hate it?**

**Both:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Me: And feel free to ask questions!**

**Danny: Well that's all! **

**Both: Bye!**


	32. Chapter 28

**Me: Hey Were back.**

**Danny: Sorry about the wait**

**Me: I made a BIG MISTAKE in the last chapter. Angel introduced Max as Max. Can we all pretend she said Hope? **

**Danny: Yea please. She's such and idiot.**

**Me: whatever to the reviewer's!**

**To a reviewer named Call Me Pheonix: Why thank you. We will!**

**To a reviewer named ****XxDDxX: The detention room is hell. Were great buddies. I've been in there more than 10 times… Really not a goody two shoes… could be why the principal hates me? Thanks! We updated!**

**To a reviewer named rocketdog791: Thanks. Ya welcome. Sage wasn't really happy because she was a little kid but that is how she looks. Black hair? Check. Red eyes? Check. Pale skin? Double check. Danny's the same way… must be a twin thing? **

**To a reviewer named RoyalCrown29: I all ready talked to you about that. You'll just have to see but I AM BRINGING THAT UP.**

**To a reviewer named ixdookiie: I know really creepy. Danny looks like and so does her twin sister. I've got purple eyes so it must run in the family. **

**To a reviewer named WhiteWinterStar: Thanks. I really appreciate your reviews. Really I do. But this is kinda getting annoying. I can run the story as long as I want and do what I shall want to do. I have something planned so don't worry. **

**Me: Well I think that's all. I AM SAYING RIGHT NOW THAT MAX'S BRCLET CAN'T BE BROKEN AND CAN ONLY BE TAKEN OFF BY HER CAPICHE? **

**Danny: yep and I hope you spelled capiche right.**

**Me: Me too. Me too. Onwards to the story.**

**Chapter 28—Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V. **

"Hope?" I heard Angel say my fake name and my head shot up.

"Yea?" I questioned.

"Can you help me tape this picture down" I nodded and stood up and stretched. Remind me why I have to be so tall? Must be a mutant thing. I walked over to Angel and sat on my knees next to her desk. I looked at the picture and saw it was the one of me and her dressed almost the same. I smiled and took a piece of tape off the tape thingy. Hey don't blame me. If you were raised in a cage, you wouldn't know many things. I rolled up the tape and put it on the middle of the picture and pressed down onto the purple paper.

Angel smiled and nodded.

"Hope what do you wanna be when you grow up?" I heard and looked at Mason. The whole room went quite. Time to think of a lie.

"When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star. When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice car's, I wanna have groupies. When I grow up, be on TV, Want people to know me, be on magazines. When I grow up, fresh and clean, Number one girl when I step out on the scene" I said loud enough for the whole class to hear. Ahh gotta love that song. But it wasn't that big of a lie. I mean what person wouldn't want to be famous. I looked down at Angel's table and saw someone was missing. I did a head count. I counted them all but Sage.

"Uhh Angel, Where's Sage" I asked. She looked up at me.

"I think she went to the restroom" she said. I whispered a be right back and slipped out of the classroom.

I walked down the hallway filled with different splashes of colour here and there. I walked past a 3rd grade class room and walked into the girl restroom.

"Sage" I whispered. I heard a whimper from the last stall and I nudged the door open a sliver. There was Sage with a big hairy looking guy standing over here, trying to rip her sleeve on her shirt up. I walked behind him and almost gagged. O what a wonderful eraser treat this fine day.

Sage saw me and I put a finger up to my lips to make her stay quite. I tip toed up behind the eraser and flung my hand in front of his eyes. He tried prying my fingers off but I kicked him in the back of the leg and his knee buckled but I pulled him upright.

"Run Sage!" I shouted and she nodded running around me and though the door of the stall and hopefully out of the bathroom.

I took my fingers off his eyes and whipped them on my jeans. The eraser guy gasped at the sight of me.

"Miss me?" I said and flung my fist at his nose. I heard a big crack and blood started dripping out of his nose.

"Always were the little shit weren't ya, Maximum Ride?" he snarled and lunged at me. He hit me at full force and slammed me against the wall. Did I mention that erasers weren't the lightest people?

"Sure was." I growled and jabbed my elbow in his stomach. He staggered back and I delivered a round house kick to his over growing beer belly. He staggered a few steps back but soon regained his composer.

"I've always hated you" he said.

"Something we have in common" I said and lunged at him. He slammed his hand into the side of my head. I went sliding out of the stall and slide on my knees. He looked down at me and a nasty smile slide onto his face. Poor guy forgot something. I jumped up and did a round house kick to his…. Family jewels. I started laughing like a maniac as he fell down to the ground in pain. I leaned down next to him and whispered in his ear

"Got you" and I slammed his head back into the sink and his eyes fell closed. I did that about ten times tell I checked his pulse, dead.

I stepped back and watched as he turned to ash. Going to hell because there's no way in hell that his going to heaven.

I stepped up to the mirror hanging on the wall. My hair was a wild mess, there was a big scratch mark on the side of my face, there was a tiny trickle of blood sliding down my forehead that was slowly coming from the side of my head, and there was a big bruise wrapping around my ankle

I cursed and put my hair around my face to hide all the cuts. I started limping to the door and looked out. I made my way back to the class and sat down next to Angel.

Sage ran up to me and gave me a hug. I awkwardly patted her back.

"Thanks" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled.

Little did I know that the best day ever was going to turn into the worst day ever.

**Me: That's a wrap.**

**Danny: ignore any mistakes.**

**Both: REVIEW!**

**Me: Okay were going to put like an author soundtrack in each bottom author note every chapter.**

**Danny: It's gonna be like songs we listened to while writing.**

**Me: WE WANT YOU TO HELP US ADD MORE SONGS TO THAT LIST.**

**Danny: Okay let's start**

**Me: Kay.**

**THE BALLARD GAME AUTHOR SOUNDTRACK**

**- Mayday Parade (When I grow up)**

**- All Time Low (I feel like dancing)**

**- Taylor Swift (Superman and Lucky you)**

**- All American Rejects (top of the world)**

**- Lee Ann Womack (I hope you Dance)**

**- Stupid Girls (P!nk)**

**Me: Well that's all.**

**Danny: Yep. Enjoy**

**REVIEW!**

**Me: Bye**

**Danny: Bye!**


	33. Chapter 29

**A/N: **

**Me: Hey people. It's just me today! Danny's out and about. But really I have no idea were she is. She disappears at the most random times. So if you wanted her and not me… Sorry. **

**I hate to say this but this story will be drawing to a close in about 5 or 6 chapters UNLESS YOU PEOPLE WANT ME TO MAKE IT EVEN LONGER. Believe me I will if you want me to. I have a very messed up and creative mind so I can probably make this story go to about 70 chapters. Just saying. **

**To a reviewer named XxDDxX: Yea the principal is crazy mean… I can't get grounded. My parents are with us anymore and my guardian has no control over me. Sucks for them. I'm more than a slightly violent teen. Hehe thanks! **

**To a reviewer named Ffffffffffaaaaaaaannnngggg: Thanks!**

**To a reviewer named WhiteWinterStar: I didn't mean to make you mad or sad. I like the ideas but I need them BEFORE I write the chapter. After that there not that good to use because my brains on to some other idea. Yea they could if it's the handicap stall. Haha lol Thanks!**

**To a reviewer named rocketdog791: Thanks!**

**So without Further ado,**

**Chapter 29**

**Ballard Game**

**Max P.O.V.**

Angel skipped ahead of me when we reached the house. She ran into the house and I came in at a much slower pace. I ran up the steps and threw my coat on the floor. Too lazy to pick up. I did a belly flop on my bed and grabbed my I Pod from the little table. I feel asleep to Good Life by One Republic.

**TIME SKIP NAMED EDGER. **

The smell of hot dogs woke me up and I pounded down the stairs as everyone was sitting at the table. Mom laughed and handed me a plate. I sat down beside Angel and began to dig in.

"So how was school guy's?" mom asked. There were a few murmurs of good, great and terrible. Mom laughed and we all went back to eating our food. I finished and excused myself from the table. I ran back upstairs and sat down on my bed. Feels so freaking good to not have any homework.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw something slide under the door. I went over and picked up a little piece of paper. I gulped when I read what was on the paper.

_I know your secret._

Was written in scratchy writing. I whispered a few cuss words. Guess it's time to move on again. I grabbed a book bag and put in a few clothes, about five thousand dollars in cash, and a few snacks. A book sitting on the edge of my bed caught my attention and I grabbed it. It was a picture book Angel and Nudge made for me. I thought for a minute and shoved it in the book bag.

I grabbed my coat and put it on. I walked over to my window and flung it open. I stepped one foot out when I heard my door open.

Busted.

"Max, what are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Ummm leaving" I said and stepped back into the house. Angel looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Can I come with you" she asked as tears fell down her face. I sighed and nodded. I waited tell she ran back into my room ten minutes later with her own book bag and coat. I grabbed her book bag and looked in. There were a few pieces of clothes, an extra coat, a few little snacks, an extra pair of shoes, and a wad of cash. I raised my eyebrows but nodded.

Angel slide her coat on and put her book bag on her back. I picked her up and set her outside of the window. She backed up as I stepped out. I slide the window shut and put my phone in my pocket and its charger in the bag. How was I gonna charge it? I don't know? Just thought I might need it.

"Get on my back Angel and hang on tight" she nodded no and took her backpack off. What happens next will leave me shocked for life.

White wings came out of her back. She slung the backpack back up on her shoulder and backed up. She motioned to me and I let my wings out.

"On three" I told her and she nodded.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" I shouted and we took off at a run. We both jumped and started to rise as the wind caught our wings. I flapped and held out my hand. She grabbed it and we flew out toward the sun.

Little did we know what was happing at the house.

**A/N:**

**Me: I know its short but I feel weird writing long chapters with out Danny. So sorry. Ignore any mistakes! **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

۩ஜ¤════════¤۩۞۩ஜ~ME~ஜ۩۞۩¤═══════¤ஜ۩


	34. Chapter 30

**Hello! Anyone home? **

**I'm back and writing Ballard Game *dodges rotten veggies***

**I know I haven't updated in about say two months. Give or take. I'm an author at heart and I get going on a story and then I start a new one and another new one and another new one… etc. Then I forget about my first story all together… **

**Okay right now I want to thank every Review personally and if you don't like it. Then get off my story and go cry to your mommy. **

**jlm123hi: Thanks! I love reviews like that! Keep it up bro… or sis. **

**myviolaismylife27: Thanks. I really shouldn't have left it like that. Sorry!**

**Omg: Thanks! **

**rocketdog791: Thanks… The thing at the bottom I just copied off something. Can't remember what tho… **

**Annika: Ehh I could care less if people review! One review keeps me happy… And if you don't like my long author notes. Go f… off. Thanks have a nice day. **

**XxDDxX:*laughs* I know right. Thanks! And no my guardian is a big bitch. You'll have to see *wink***

**boxtoplad999: Okay thanks!**

**Ixdookiie: Thanks. Keeps you on your toes don't it!**

**WhiteWinterStar: *blink* Thanks for the advice. I really don't like fixing chapters though after uploading. **

**Max-ride-fax-fan: Thanks. You'll see. **

**Wow that was a lot! Anyway so I don't drag on. **

**Without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 30 **

**Ballard Game **

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Hey Ell can you get Max and Angel? We're having a family meeting" Dr. Martinez (aka mom) asked and Ella nodded and skipped up the stairs, two at a time. I grabbed my laptop from my bag, booted it up and started surfing the world wide wizard web.

From upstairs we heard an Ella worth scream. Dr. Martinez eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and started rushing behind the stairs, me right behind her. We heard the scream again and rushed into Max room.

Ella was standing at the window looking out. On the roof were Max and Angel. Bright white wings came sprouting out of Angel's back. Max already had thirteen feet of her brown and white speckled wings out. I saw her mouth move and Angel nodded. The backed up to the window and I slapped a hand over Ella's mouth so she couldn't scream.

Max mouth moved again forming the words… one, two and three. Angel and Max took off down the roof at a sprint and they both jumped. Dr. Martinez gasped as the disappeared behind the house and slowly rose above it. I saw Max reach out a hand and Angel grasp onto it. With one powerful flap Max and Angel flew off into the sun.

Ella took a shaky step back and sat down with a big creek on Max's bed. With equally shaky fingers she showed us the note in her hand. In slanted handwriting were the words:

_I know your secret_

I mentally cursed inside my head, already knowing that I wrote the note but I'd never tell that to them.

"Guy's don't worry they'll be back when they're hungry" Ella nodded but I slowly shook my head no.

"Max… was special. She knows how to survive on the street. I don't think she's ever gonna come back" Dr. Martinez and Ella heads snapped up to look me in the eyes. Ella did a small nod in understanding but Dr. Martinez just looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's only a teenager with some anger issues. She'll be back" with that she got up and left the room.

"She's wrong" Ella whispered in a weak voice. Without looking at her I nodded very slowly.

**Max P.O.V.**

"Can we land somewhere Max? I'm starving!" Angel shouted over to me.

"Yea over there. The cave" I pointed and she nodded. We speed up and then slowed down. I skidded to a stop kicking up dirt, Angel skidding to a stop behind me. Angel sat on the edge and hung her legs over, letting them swing slowly to one side then the other. I sat criss cross apple sauce style beside her.

I opened my bag and got out some bread, some cheese and two tomatoes. I got out two tong looking things and handed one to Angel. I motioned for her to hold it away. I grabbed a lighter and lite it under the sandwich. Pretty soon it started to toast and I pulled it away. Angel started stuffing her face and I started to make my own sandwich.

I lite the lighter again and started to toast my own sandwich. The edges got crusty so I turned off the lighter and tossed it back and my bad and started to hog down my own sandwich.

"That was good Max. At least it didn't blow up" I laughed remembering the time when I blew up a hotdog at the house last week.

"I say we make camp here tonight and then we'll fly try to fly farther… like to …" I was cut off when Angel cut in.

"Oklahoma!" she shouted and I giggled and nodded.

"I guess when can live in Oklahoma for a while" She squealed and clapped. She pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around herself and flipped up her hood for a makeshift pillow. I hugged my coat closer to myself, forgetting about bringing a blanket.

Angel moved closer to me and tossed her big blanket over both of us.

"Thanks Angie" she nodded and curled up against my side. I laid my head down and fell quickly asleep, finally feeling free.

**TIME SKIP…**

I woke with a start when the sun flashed into my eyes. I got up silently, to make sure i didn't wake up Angel. I searched through my bag and found a bag of popcorn. I grabbed a few sticks and lite a small fire. I held the popcorn over the fire and it started to pop like bullets. Because no one can sleep through the machine gun like popping of popcorn, Angel sighed, got up and joined me for our breakfast of popcorn.

Hey it's good for you and delicious! So it could be a breakfast food item! I stood up and stretched, feeling everything pop back into place. I looked over at Angel wild bed head and laughed. I pulled out two hair ties from my back pocket and pulled her hair up into a pony tail, doing the same to my lions Mane.

I handed Angel her backpack, which she hooked onto her shoulders and then snapped the little strap around her tummy. I place my arms through my own backpack and stretched out my wings. Angel following my lead did the same thing.

"I think we need to go back into town to get more supplied before we leave" Angel nodded and I jumped off the cliff edge like I was jumping into a pool. I slowly rose up and came face to face with a smiling Angel.

We started to flap faster and faster, making the thirty minute fly to town seem like ten minutes.

**LINE NAMED IGOR… ILH (I LOVE HALLOWEEN)**

We came to a stop behind the store and folded in our wings.

"Don't show anyone our wings" I whispered and Angel nodded and grabbed my hand. I flipped our coat hoods up and we walked quietly but quickly into Wal-Mart. Angel grabbed a basket and we walked back to the food. Angel pointed to the fruit snack aisle and I nodded.

We walked down the aisle and she picked out princess ones. I put fruit roll ups in them. We walked down another aisle and I picked up some water and some Gatorade. We walked past the hair aisle and Angel tugged on my sleeve and pointed. On the end of a shelf was a small pink hairbrush. I nodded and she squealed.

That's when I felt it. Eyes on my back I mean. I looked behind us using a nearby mirror. Behind us were Fang, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Dr. Martinez and they were looking right at us. I looked down at Angel and did a silent sign and she nodded.

"Come on Sammi. Let's go get you some new shoes. What color do you want?" Angel giggled at my accent that I had perfect.

"Blue Dru Blue!" she shouted with a perfect English accent. I walked quickly down an aisle that had wigs and grabbed two black ones. I ripped off the tags and put one on Angel's head and another one on my head.

I grabbed a pair of fake contacts and handed a green pair to Angel, which she slipped on her eyes easily. I slipped on mine too and looked into a little mirror.

"Think we'll be caught?" Angel quickly shook her head, along with long black hair no. I laughed and she gave me a high five.

"Excuse me?" a familiar adult voice asked and me and Angel spun around to face her. She gasped and quickly apologized. I acted surprise.

"You're that vet lady. You worked on our cat Aphrodite!" I said, still with the accent and remembering a cats name on one of Dr. Martinez vet papers she brought home every day.

"I'm Dru by the way and this is Sammi" I said still with my accent and Dr. Martinez squatted down to Angel level and shook her hand.

"Nice to me you and you" she shook my hand too.

"Come on I'll pay for that and you can be on your way" I quickly thanked her as we left to check out. Our total came to a whopping seven bucks.

"Thank you" Angel said with her strong accent and Dr. Martinez laughed.

"Your very welcome" she patted Angel's black hair and we rushed out of Wal-Mart like bats out of hell. I put the stuff in our bags and turned to face Angel.

"From now on when there are people around your Sammi and I'm Dru got it?" she nodded and giggled.

"OKLOHOMA HERE WE COME!" I shouted and Angel squealed.

**A/N:**

**Loved it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**


	35. Author Note I'M BACKKK!

**Author Note:**

**Ballard Game **

**Heyyy Guy's SOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated any of my stories… I've been really busy (Ever Try to take care of five kids?) And My Laptop Broke! So So So So So Sorry! Ya Can hate ME ALL YOU WANT! I'll let you!**

**Well Except for One bitch…. I just wanna tell to Fuck Off… (She's A member on This Site)**

**Ya you know who you are: To said Person Above: I don't give a CRAP if you don't recommend My Stories! I WANT PEOPLE TO READ MY STORIEES CAUSE THEY WANT TO not because you told them too… Ya whatever 134 friends? They Say some people Lie well… You are not one of them! So Goddd leave me the FUCK alone! **

**If anyone wants to bag on the reviewer (Who doesn't review with an account) her name's Annika.**

**Give her hell For me.**

**ANYWAY….**

**I'm GONNA UPDATE ON MONDAY! **

**So keep a watch out…. If you're a REAL reviewer...**

**Love ya'll!**

**Thanks!**

**-The-Girl-With-The-Black-wings**


End file.
